Getting to Know the Real Chad
by ZanessaLover247
Summary: Sonny Monroe leaves for NYC to promote So Random for 3 weeks. Her dreams of a fun time in the city are crushed when Mr. Condor decides to make Chad go along. What happens when Channy gets stuck in the same hotel suite for those 3 weeks? Channy..eventualy
1. Terrifying Takeoff

**Category: Sonny With A Chance**

**Title: Getting To Know The Real Chad **

**Reason: Because I love Sonny and Chad. :D And I love Channy! :D :D**

**Summary: Sonny Monroe leaves for NYC to promote So Random. Unfortunitally, Portlyn is going aswell. What happens when someone else takes her spot? Channy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, this would become an episode. Do I own SWAC? Take that as a no.**

* * *

Sonny Monroe grinned as she added a folded shirt to the half-full luggage on her bed. For the second time this year, she had to lug out her dark blue suitcase to fill with her favorite outfits, but this time, she wasn't off to audition for a T.V. show. For almost three weeks , she would be staying in the Grand Suite of a famous New York City hotel. She also would be on countless T.V. shows, and photo shoots within the city for publicity.

Despite the fact that she would be missing two screenings of So Random, Sonny was ecstatic for her trip. According to Marshall, the number of Americans watching So Random was growing, and Mr. Condor wanted to increase publicity to attract even more viewers.

After agreeing to go on the trip, Sonny learned that Portlyn would be going with her for boosting Mackenzie Fall's publicity as well, and somehow, they were going to share the suite together.

Tawni and Nico were insanely jealous because they love shopping in NYC. Grady and Zora, on the other hand, were jealous because they've wanted to visit the wax house museum for years.

But all four had gone on publicity runs before, and since Sonny was the 'new girl,' Marshall thought it would make a better story.

Sonny put the last of her clothes into the suitcase and ran to her bathroom to grab her toiletries bag. After placing it in the suitcase as well, she zipped it up and wheeled it into the kitchen.

"Did you pack your toothbrush Sonny?" Her mother called from where she was standing in front of the stove. Mr. Monroe was at work already, and Mrs. Monroe didn't have work until later.

To pass the time, and the worry over having Sonny leaving, Mrs. Monroe was baking her third batch of brownies.

"Yes Mom." Sonny smiled and grabbed her car keys. She reached over and grabbed a brownie from the cooling rack, and stuffed it in her mouth.

Mrs. Monroe turned around and frowned, "What about your-"

The brunette rolled her eyes and walked over to her mother, "Mom. I'm fine, stop worrying." She gave her mother a quick hug.

Mrs. Monroe nodded, "I know. Have fun Al." She gave Sonny a smile before turning back around to stir the brownie batter.

Sonny smiled and excitedly walked out to her car with her luggage in tow.

After arriving at the airport at 9 am, She grabbed the ticket that was in her purse and walked up to the main desk.

"Hi." Sonny grinned at the lady standing at the desk.

The young woman smiled, "Good Morning. Could I see your ticket and a form of I.D.?"

"Of course." Sonny passed over the ticket and her drivers licence as she scanned the large building. There were many groups of people that were sitting in the plastic chairs lined up in even rows.

The screen above Sonny read that her flight was on time, and would be arriving soon.

"Do you have any luggage that needs to be checked?"

Sonny nodded and placed her suitcase on the metal table next to the desk, after getting it checked, the bag was given stickers before it was pushed through a small door.

"Alright, you're in Gate number 15." The young woman gave Sonny back her papers and pointed to the escalator to the right, "Head up to the second floor to pass through security and then follow the signs to reach gate 15. Enjoy your flight."

Sonny grinned, "Thanks!" Her stomach was filled with both excitement and nervousness as she stood on the escalator.

Security was almost empty as she reached the line.

After going through security, she scanned the signs for directions to gate 15. As she walked down one of the wide hallways, her eyes grew wide as she tried to find to the gate she was scheduled to leave from.

"Monroe?" A familiar, almost husky voice exclaimed from behind her.

She turned around quickly, and her mouth dropped. The blond actor in front of her smirked at her shock, "What the… Where did… Why are you-"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Mix up with schedules. Apparently I'm not needed on the set for a few weeks, and our show is just on reruns for a while."

"Chad, that still doesn't explain why you're coming to New York with me." Sonny rolled her eyes as they started walking together towards their gate.

He sighed, "Well, Portlyn left two days ago because her mother is in the hospital - hence the reason why we're not filming new episodes for a while. And Mr. Condor thought I'd be the perfect rep. for Mackenzie falls, seeing as I _am _Mackenzie."

Sonny smirked, "Well. We're in for a great trip aren't we?"

"Sarcasm, Monroe. Very mature."

"Coming from someone who thinks the whole world revolves around himself." She grinned and looked inside her purse for gum.

Chad let out a groan, "Psh. Sonny, you know I'm not like that."

She offered him a stick of gum and gave him a smile, "Well, looks like you've got a while to change my mind."

Sonny bit her lip as she looked out the window next to her seat. She was surprised that Chad hadn't complained when they were seated in coach, not first class, and had to sit next to each other.

His eyebrows raised as he looked over at her nervous expression, "Scared of takeoff?"

She let out a small laugh, "Actually… yes… and the landing… and while we're in the air."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Chad smirked as she shook her head.

The engine of the plane started as they neared the runway. Sonny gripped both arm rests, and ended up grabbing Chad's hand instead, who was resting his arm on the inside armrest.

She shrunk in her seat, and Chad couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she was afraid.

As the plane sped up more, Sonny's grip on Chad's hand tightened, and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Shh…Sonny, it's ok." Chad leaned down to whisper in her ear. Sonny relaxed a little at his words and looked up into his eyes, "I promise."

She giggled, but stopped as the plane tilted upwards and launched off of the ground. Her face instinctively turned into Chad's arm, and she buried her face in his long sleeved T-shirt.

The shaking of his chest as he chuckled felt conforting to her, in a strange way, and she pulled away hesitantly to see his reaction.

"You completely amaze me Sonny." He explained, as she moved back over to her own seat, "I can never tell what you're going to do next. You do things I don't expect."

"You thought I wasn't afraid of airplanes?" She questioned, confused.

He shook his head and turned his attention to the magazine in his lap, "You're just different than any of the other girls I've known."

The brunette frowned slightly, "Different?"

He rolled his eyes, "In a good way."

* * *

Ok, this is the other story idea I have. It will get better, trust me, and I'm making the chapters longer than my other story. I LOVE this idea, and there will be three weeks of Channy getting to know each other in NYC!

Also, i made a banner for my other story on my profile, Check it out! :D (Credit to Google for the 'allison' picture)

So Review, I'll have the next chapter out really soon - it's almost completely done! :D


	2. Homemade Macaroni and Cheese

**Category: Sonny With A Chance**

**Title: Getting To Know The Real Chad **

**Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, this would become an episode. Do I own SWAC? Take that as a no.**

* * *

After grabbing a cab and arriving at their hotel, both Chad and Sonny went up to the main desk to get their key cards. Chad had taken Sonny's bag for her, and was wheeling both suitcases up to the desk.

Sonny stopped dead in her tracks before she could get to the counter, and Chad had to break an arm to stop one of the suitcases from running her over. "Hold on a second… did Marshall book another room for you?"

"Oh god. I forgot to tell him!" Chad exclaimed, slapping his hand across his eyes dramatically.

"Really Chad?" Sonny mumbled as she walked up to the desk.

"Good evening miss." A man at the desk smiled, "What room are you staying in?"

"We're staying in room 206." Sonny said, after reading the note Marshall had taped to her ticket. As the person at the desk went to go grab the key-cards, a teenager wheeled a carousel over to Sonny.

"May I take your bags to your room?" He smiled at Sonny, and took her bags from Chad without waiting for an answer. He smirked at how she blushed, and opened his mouth to ask what her name was when Chad stepped in.

"Here's mine as well. We're staying in the same suite." He exclaimed, practically knocking the guy over with his suitcase.

"Right away sir." The teenager fled, reluctantly, from the couple to take the bags to their room.

Sonny frowned and grabbed the key cards, "What was that?"

Chad looked down at the ground, and followed the weaving designs in the carpet with his eyes, "I… um…"

She tapped her foot, which made Chad look up, startled. He sighed, "I don't think I have to explain. You saw the way he was looking at you."

"He was looking at me like I was a guest at this hotel, Chad."

"Sonny, you know full well that he was looking at you like he was going to invite you to his own suite to spend the night."

She groaned and left him standing in the same spot as she marched to the elevator. He hurried behind her, and just made it inside the cab. She angrily pushed the button for the floor they were staying on, and crossed her arms over her cheest.

"I'm sorry I blew your chance with him Sonny, if that's why you're mad." Chad mumbled from beside her.

Her eyes widened, and she turned to the actor beside her with guilt at the sight of his sad eyes.

"I'm not mad at you for that Chad." She rolled her eyes, "He wasn't even cute. I was upset that you wouldn't tell me why you did that for me."

"Well…"

"It's fine Chad." She mumbled as the door clicked open. They walked to the end of the hall and entered the suite they would be sharing for the next few weeks.

The gold walls and marble floors sparkled from the light cast from the open windows. Plush carpets, Leather furniture, and Gold Accents were scattered around the whole suite.

Sonny walked through the open rooms with awe, and inspected each door to find that there was only one bedroom, and one bathroom. But the fact that both the bed and the tub were big enough to fit over 8 people in them at one time was what made her jaw drop.

"Whoa, this is better than my own apartment." Chad whispered as he too looked around each room.

Sonny bit her lip as she walked to the opposite corner of the room and flung herself at the huge bed, giggling as she sunk into a sea of ruby sheets and pillows.

"Allison Monroe, you continue to amaze me." He chuckled to himself and jumped onto the bed after her.

Sonny laid on her side and propped her head up on her hand, "You've never called me Allison before."

Chad frowned, "It's your name though."

"I know. I'm just used to Sonny." She giggled, "But I like the way you say my real name."

"I do have a way with people."

She threw a pillow at his face, "Shut up."

After talking for a few more minutes, the rumbling of Chad's stomach acted like an alarm clock. They both raced to the kitchen to see what food was there.

"Hm… We could have macaroni and cheese." Sonny pondered as she held up a box of Kraft Mac and Cheese.

"Psh. Macaroni and cheese from the box is too easy to make." Sonny raised her eyebrow as Chad started placing different ingredients on the island. "It tastes way better if it's homemade."

Sonny giggled, "Chad Dylan Cooper knows how to cook?"

He shrugged as his cheeks started to blush, "Yeah, my mom taught me."

"Aw, Chad, that's so sweet." She smiled and sat down in a stool across the island from him.

Chad rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm making this all by myself then?"

"Oh!" Sonny jumped off the stool and scooted next to him, "Put me to work Sergeant Cooper."

While he was chuckling, Chad tossed a bag of lettuce and a bowl over to Sonny "Chop up the tomatoes, carrots, and grab the croutons. Then put them in with the lettuce."

Sonny did what she was told, and snuck a few glances at Chad as he prepared the Macaroni and Cheese.

After finishing the salad, she set it on the table in the little dinning room, and set up the plates and silverware.

"All ready." She exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen to see how Chad was doing with his task.

He glanced over at the oven, "About 10 minutes left. Have a seat Monroe."

She took a seat and rested her arm on the island, balancing her head in her hand, "So…"

"So…" Chad chuckled and leaned on the island as well, "When is your first interview?"

Sonny tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Tomorrow at 3."

"Ellen?"

"How did you know?" She let out giggle.

Chad smirked, "Were doing the interview together, I guess."

"Oh great." She muttered and heaved a dramatic sigh.

"And here I thought you were beginning to like me." Chad exclaimed, pretending to wipe away tears, "You just broke my heart Sonny."

Sonny grinned, "Thanks."

"You're really not as 'sunny' as most people think you are." Chad explained and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

She nodded, "Well, you're really not as rude as most people think you are."

"Yeah. I've got quite the rep. But hey, it wasn't my fault."

Sonny frowned, "Really?"

"Really." Chad looked down at his hands, "I was new on the set, and they tricked me into looking bad in interviews. And ever since then, people have an expectation that I'm a jerk. I got tired of trying to change their minds, and stopped being nice."

"Aw. Chad, that's so sad." Sonny reached out and put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "I… I never really knew why you were mean… but I could tell that it wasn't the real you."

He let out a sad laugh, "Yeah, you're the only one who knows that." His eyes looked up to catch hers and he gave her a small smile, "But I'm glad it's you that gets to see the real me."

Sonny nodded, and just when Chad opened his mouth to say something, the timer went off.

He pulled the Macaroni and Cheese out of the oven, and brought it to the table. They both sat down to eat, and Sonny found herself practically moaning at how good it tasted.

"Chad, this is delicious." Sonny grinned, "I didn't know what I was missing!"

He shrugged, playing it cool as he tried to hide the blush that grew on his cheeks, "It's nothing."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Sure it is Chad. This is the best macaroni and cheese I've ever had in my life, and I'm in love with macaroni and cheese."

"Well that must be a great relationship."

She giggled, "Don't be smart Chad."

"I can if I want to."

* * *

**Okay -- hope you liked this chapter, it's actually longer than the last one. :D Hehe, Chad and Sonny making Mac and Cheese! Please review, I'm SO happy with all the reviews I got for the last chapter.**

**I'll update as soon as possible, check out my other Channy stories in the meantime :D**

**-Allie**


	3. The First Night

**AUTHORS NOTE: Just to give you guys a future update, but I will be away from Internet access the last week of July - so I won't be able to update then. I was waiting to get one more review today, but decided I should just put the chapter up anyways. More reviews = Faster Updates. :D I'm SOOO happy with the response to this story, it's only the third chapter too! :D Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: If I was lucky enough to own Sonny With A Chance, Chad Dylan Cooper would be in love with me. But I don't, because he isn't. :( Although, the plot of the story is mine. :D**

* * *

_She giggled, "Don't be smart Chad."_

_"I can if I want to."_

They both joked with each other for the rest of the meal, and put their plates in the dishwasher for the maid to run.

While Sonny was in the bathroom, Chad had searched for the linen closet and started piling pillows and blankets on the couch.

Sonny walked into the room, and halted when she saw the mountain of pillows. "Um… Chad? What are you doing, exactly?"

He let out a laugh, "I'm making the couch into a bed."

"Chad, you don't have to sleep on that couch, it's not even a real couch." Sonny walked up to the furniture and put her hand on the cushions, "It's so hard, it would be like sleeping on a park bench."

He shrugged, "Yeah, modern furniture is like that. Apparently people don't care about comfort anymore."

Sonny let out a sigh, "You can sleep in the bed Chad."

"No!" He frowned, "I may be known as a jerk, but I'm still a gentleman. I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch."

She blushed, "Well… what I meant was that…"

Chad stopped arranging the pillows and gave her a small smirk, "Allison Monroe, are you saying you want me to sleep in the bed, _with _you?"

Sonny's cheeks were crimson red, "Well… uh…" She let out a chuckle, "It's a huge bed, it's not like we'd be anywhere near each other. If you really hate me that much, you could put a wall of pillows between us. I don't really care, I just don't want you to have to sleep out here when I'm-"

"Sonny!" Chad exclaimed, chuckling at her rambling, "I understand. I was just trying to make you blush. And no, I don't hate you enough to have to stack pillows between us."

Sonny giggled, "Uh… right."

"I don't hate you at all." He mumbled, left the blankets where they were, and headed over to his suitcase, "If you want to change in the bathroom first, that's ok with me."

"Go ahead, I still have to find my pajamas." Sonny mumbled as she searched through her own bags for her familiar polka dot pajama set.

After Chad had closed the door of the bathroom, she found her clothes and grabbed her toothbrush and hairbrush.

She bit her lip, wondering how long it would take Chad to change, and figured she had enough time to sneak to the kitchen and grab one of the chocolate chip cookies that were sitting in the cookie jar.

"Sneaking a cookie, Monroe?" Her hand had finally reached the cookie, and she dropped it in surprise. After realizing it was just Chad she reached back in to grab the cookie.

"I thought it would take you longer than that."

He reached over her shoulder to grab a cookie from the jar as well. "Nope."

She rolled her eyes, "I can see that." After finishing her cookie, she took her turn to change and brush her teeth. When she opened her door, she saw that Chad was already in bed, looking at his phone.

"Conversing with the Falls?" Sonny asked, as she slipped into the bed, realizing that she was right about the bed being able to fit eight people. Chad was a good 4 feet away from her.

"Nah. Just checking my Myspace." He smiled at her, "Do you have one?"

"Yeah…" She blushed, "I just don't know how to use it. So it's basically nothing, and I don't have any friends."

Chad chuckled, "I can help you, where's your iPhone?"

Sonny handed him her phone, and Chad logged in to her Myspace. For almost an hour, he helped her build her profile, and change her settings. And after adding himself as her friend, more friend requests started to pop up.

"Hm… I'm your number one friend, I feel so honored." Chad grinned.

Sonny giggled, "Yeah, you put yourself there. At least I know how to change it now."

"I put you in my top friends!" Chad defended himself, pointing to the screen of his phone.

"But I'm not first!"

Chad grinned, "You have to earn that spot."

Sonny laughed and let out a yawn. Chad noticed and turned off his phone.

"Alright, lights out for Monroe." He grinned as she blushed and turned off the light next to the bed.

Sonny bit her lip as she stared at the ceiling. She had forgotten to call her mom, to say goodnight, and she was starting to feel a little homesick. The heater kicked on, and she flinched at the noise it made.

Chad rolled over on his side to watch her, and tried to hold back his chuckles when she flinched. Sonny must have heard him, because she turned towards him and gave him a glare.

"Goodnight Chad." She exclaimed and rolled over facing the wall.

Chad chuckled and whispered, "Goodnight Allison."

Even though the lights were off, and he couldn't see her face at all from where he was lying, Chad could tell that she was blushing.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sonny woke up the next morning, and reluctantly opened her eyes. As she was stretching her arms above her head, she realized that not only was she alone in the bed, but she was also sprawled out in the middle of it.

The smell of fresh pancakes came from the kitchen, and lured her out of bed.

She peeked out of the doorway to see Chad, in his blue plaid pants and wife beater, cooking at the stove. Without knowing it, her eyes were drawn to his arm muscles as he flipped the pancakes, and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"I could've sworn I heard footsteps." Chad mumbled, causing Sonny to break out of her trance. She frowned at how immature she was being and walked over to his side.

"Good morning Sunshine." He grinned at his own joke, and flipped another pancake with his silver spatula.

She rolled her eyes, "Good morning Chad."

He snickered and handed her a plate, "Here, you can start eating. I just have to finish this one pancake."

Sonny took the plate and leaned down to take in a deep breath of the warm pancakes. "Mm…" She moaned, "They smell delicious Chad." She looked up to see that Chad had bitten his lip and closed his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" His eyes flashed open quickly, "Nothing a-at all."

Sonny raised an eyebrow and her eyes raised up to his, her stomach filled with butterflies as she noticed his eyes had darkened.

"Um… I'm just going to… uh, go eat these." She mumbled and fled from the room. Her heart was racing as she thought back again to how his eyes seemed to be filled with want, and although she only saw it for a second, it still made her melt.

She mentally slapped herself, Chad couldn't want her… at least, not in that way. And besides, she could've been seeing things.

As he sat down across from her, his blue eyes were bright and sparkly again.

Yes, she was just seeing things.

* * *

**Hm, so since this isn't in Chad's POV you don't get to see why he had the reaction to Sonny's moan - but is it foreshadowing of future chapters? :D Hopefully....**

**Review Please, I'll update ASAP - you guys are amazing! :D**


	4. The Ellen Show

**Authors Note: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I tried to reply to all of them, and I'm SO excited over how many reviews there were for the last chapter! :D Keep it up -- I couldn't wait longer to update the story, I absolutely LOVE this idea.**

**Just to let you guys know, I've never really written an 'M' rated story, but if the story heads in that direction, I might end up changing it. It won't be that bad I don't think. I'll let you know if the scenes are too scandalous. :D**

* * *

After buttoning her pea coat up, and wrapping her scarf around her neck, Sonny turned to Chad to see if he was ready.

He smiled and opened the door for her, softly closing it behind them. They stepped out into the chill autumn air, and hailed a cab in front of the hotel.

"It's a lot colder today than it was yesterday!" Sonny exclaimed as they slid into the cab.

As Chad chuckled, the driver nodded, "Ah yeah. Weather can be funny sometimes, it probably wont get that warm again this month. It will just keep getting colder."

Sonny giggled, "I bet. It's October!"

"Where to?" The cab driver smiled in the rear view mirror at Sonny.

_(I just realized I made a horrible mistake. I have NO idea where Ellen is filmed, but let's say that it's filmed in NYC! :D)_

"We're going to the Ellen Show." Chad answered for Sonny.

The cab driver nodded and drove through the traffic to get them to the building. "Here ya go." The driver smiled. Chad handed him the cash and stepped out onto the sidewalk with Sonny.

"Wow." She exclaimed breathily.

He snuck a glance at her as she took in all the skyscrapers, "Yeah, wow."

Sonny looked at Chad and raised her eyebrows, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No!" He frowned, "Not at all. I was really saying 'wow.' Am I not aloud to do that?"

Sonny rolled her eyes and started walking for the building entrance, Chad right behind her.

"Name please?" A doorman asked, then his eyes widened, "Hey! You're Sonny Monroe from the Random show!"

Sonny blushed and nodded. Chad smiled to the man, and he let out a chuckle, "And you're Chad Cooper from Mackenzie Falls!"

"Of course I am." Chad grinned.

The doorman nodded, "You guys can go in. Filming starts in an hour, just head right over to stage 2." Sonny and Chad gave him a goodbye wave and headed into the warm building.

"I'm so nervous!" Sonny exclaimed, then blushed.

Chad resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "You're nervous? Sonny, it's just an interview."

"And?!" Sonny exclaimed nervously.

"We're only going to talk about ourselves, and our shows." Chad smirked, "That can't be too hard."

Sonny nodded, "I guess."

He opened the door to stage 2 for her, and Sonny gave him a grin, "What?"

"You held the door open for me twice today."

Chad blushed and they walked into the large room, trying to find where they were supposed to be.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Welcome to the show!" Ellen exclaimed from the comfy chair she was sitting in. The audience went wild and Ellen gave them a huge smile. "We have a lot of guests today, and to start off we're going to hear the Jonas Brother's new single 'Paranoid'!"

The lights circled around to the right side of the stage as Kevin started the opening notes on guitar.

Sonny bit her lip and tapped her finger on her arm. She had gotten her makeup touched up to perfection, and her hair was in a half back ponytail. Chad put a hand on her arm, and she turned to look at him.

"Don't be nervous Sonny, really." He chuckled.

She glared at him, "I don't find this funny Cooper!"

"Well I do!" He laughed again.

Sonny shrugged his hand off her shoulder, "Well I _don't_."

"Well Fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Good."

"G-"

A man stepped in front of them and motioned to the stage, "On stage in 1."

Sonny's eyes widened and she started biting her lip again.

"Well at least I distracted you for a little." Chad grinned.

She put her hands on her hips, "You argued with me to distract me?"

"No, not at first." He looked at her arms, "Then I realized it was a distraction."

Sonny grinned and slapped his arm playfully. Her heart started fluttering when she heard Ellen talking about her next guests.

"You're on now!" The man shoved Chad and Sonny towards the stage, and they walked out to the beat of 'Boom Boom Pow,' by the Black Eyed Peas.

Chad put his arm on Sonny's shoulder as they neared the center of the stage, and waved out to the crowd. Sonny, her cheeks tomato red, took comfort in the arm on her shoulder and got her confidence back. She grinned and waved to the audience as well.

After both Sonny and Chad gave Ellen a hug, they all sat down in the chairs, waiting for the crowd to settle down.

"Welcome to the show you two!" Ellen exclaimed.

"Thanks for having us Ellen." Chad grinned, and a few sighs could be heard from the audience, he gave the crowd a grin as well.

Ellen smiled at Sonny, "This is your first time on Ellen, how do you feel Mrs. Sunshine?"

Sonny giggled, "Well to tell you the truth, I was nervous. I'm back to my confident self now though." She looked at Chad out of the corner of her eye.

"How is your show So Random?"

"It's how Chad would put it. Random."

The crowd, and surprisingly Chad as well chuckled. Sonny giggled, "Really, it's a great show to be on. We're all best friends on So Random, and it's easy to work with them."

Ellen nodded, "And what about Mackenzie Falls?"

"Dramatic as ever." Chad grinned, "We may be friends, but there's still drama that goes on between actors."

"Sounds like high school to me." Ellen laughed, along with the rest of the audience.

"All of Condor Studio's is." Sonny spoke up, "All the shows are like High School cliques. But when it comes down to it, we can get along great."

"I heard about the rivalry between your two shows." Ellen smirked at the gossip, "Is is true that you can't befriend between shows?"

"No." Chad and Sonny both exclaimed at the same time, then blushed.

"What we mean is that, it's not as serious as everyone thinks." Sonny pointed out, "For example, Portlyn and Tawni get along great. They both love to shop, and they go shopping together sometimes."

"Along with the fact that some of the guys from So Random are in love with the Falls girls." Chad smirked.

"Well, that's just because they're wearing short skirts all of the time." Sonny rolled her eyes.

The audience laughed and Ellen joined them, "So are you two considered friends?"

Sonny turned to Chad, who was trying to stop a smile from growing on his face. "You could say that." Chad grinned.

Ellen raised her eyebrows, "Does this mean there's something more?"

"No!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Ellen chuckled, "I'm thinking your both in denial right now."

"No no no, we're more enemies than friends." Chad shrugged, "We fight all the time."

"And he calls me a diva." Sonny exclaimed.

"And she calls me an obnoxious jerk!"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Really Chad, really?"

"Really Monroe." He snickered as she crossed her arms.

Ellen gave the audience a confused look, "What an interesting friendship."

"You're telling me!" They both exclaimed together, again. Sonny leaned on the arm of the chair, opposite Chad so she could glare at him. He frowned at her.

"What I'm dying to know is, How are you enjoying New York so far?"

Sonny smirked, and Chad smirked back.

"It's been very interesting Ellen." Chad spoke up.

"_Very_ interesting." Sonny seconded.

* * *

**Review Please! :D**


	5. In Your Dreams Monroe

**Authors Note: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! SERIOUSLY - I was BLOWN away! :D You guys make my day... and, er, night. :D**

**---Just to let you guys know, I've never really written an 'M' rated story, but if the story heads in that direction, I might end up changing it. It won't be that bad I don't think. I'll let you know if the scenes are too scandalous. :D Let me know if changing the rating would make anyone mad. :D---**

* * *

Sonny sighed tiredly as she slid into the yellow taxi seat. Chad let out a sigh as well, and leaned his head against the back of the seat.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked, clearly more tired and annoyed than he should be.

Chad gave him the directions, then let his eyes close slightly. Sonny grinned and let her head lean on Chad's shoulder.

Ever since she had first put her head on his shoulder, she'd always wanted to do it again. With a ten minute drive ahead of them, Sonny marveled in the comfort of his shoulder.

Chad slowly let his arm wrap around her back, pulling her closer to him in the process, which made Sonny feel even more protected.

For some reason, Chad's arms were much stronger than she initially thought they were, and having them around her made her stomach flutter.

"Sonny?" He whispered.

She groaned and mumbled, "What?"

"We're at the hotel." He grinned and helped her out of the cab. They walked slowly into the hotel and over to the elevator.

Sonny rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up better as they waited for the elevator to go up to their floor. She turned to Chad with a smirk, "So we're friends, huh?"

Chad blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno… I guess we are… aren't we?"

"Yeah, I think we are Chad." Sonny whispered, "We got along enough to sleep in the same bed."

Chad let out a laugh at that, and the elevator doors opened with a ding.

They walked to the door, Chad unlocked it, and then locked the door behind them. After helping Sonny out of her pea coat, Chad picked up his cell phone.

"How does pizza sound?"

"It sounds amazing right now." Sonny grinned, "Mm… and chicken wings."

Chad grinned and stepped into the kitchen to make the call for delivery. Sonny hung up their coats and made her way into the living room, she then put away all the pillows and blankets Chad had left out, and rummaged through the DVD case to find a good movie.

"It'll be here in 30 minutes." Chad exclaimed as he walked into the room, and flopped down on the couch. His eyebrows rose when Sonny let out a laugh, "What's so funny?"

"They have all 5 seasons of Mackenzie Falls in DVD." Sonny giggled.

Chad let out a laugh himself, and then sighed, "I'm already sick of that show."

"Well anyone who has been on a TV show for over 5 seasons gets sick of it." Sonny sympathized and added another DVD to the small pile by her feet.

Chad snickered, "Transformers?"

Sonny spun around and pointed her finger at him accusingly, "Excuse me? It's one of my favorite movies!"

"Ok ok!" Chad held his hands up in surrender, "What else do you have?"

Sonny read through titles, and they finally decided on watching Transformers - after Sonny had begged.

The doorbell dinged and Chad ran to it, money in hand, to get the pizza. They laid out the pizza and wings on the coffee table before filling plates with the food.

Sonny sat close enough to Chad for their legs to be touching, but just touching each other. When the movie was halfway through, Chad ended up putting his plate on the table, while Sonny's was sitting next to her on the couch.

Unconsciously, Sonny's head leaned back against Chad's shoulder again. Chad couldn't help but smile, and slid his arm around her shoulder. When the movie ended, Chad didn't move, afraid to wake Sonny- who had fallen asleep after a few minutes on Chad's shoulder.

He let out a quiet sigh and moved slightly to turn off the TV before scooping her up in his arms. Chad carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed, debating whether or not to wake her up.

After one look at her peaceful face, he decided he couldn't wake her up, and instead climbed in bed with her.

Right before he was about to fall asleep, he could hear Sonny whispering in her sleep.

"…Chad…" His eyes widened and he leaned over closer to her, to try to listen to what she was saying. "… So strong…"

Chad chuckled at that and fell asleep listening to her whisper his name every so often.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sonny's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she took a deep breath. Her eyes widened when the air around her was filled with the scent of Chad.

Her heart started racing when she realized her pillow smelled like Chad, because it _was_ Chad. His chest rose and fell softly with each breath, and made Sonny feel tired again. She closed her eyes and soon fell back to sleep.

An hour later she woke up in the bed, but was back on her pillow, and Chad was nowhere to be found.

She looked around the entire suite and started panicking, "Chad?!?"

His coat was still on the hook and his shoes were still near the door, yet he wasn't anywhere.

"Chad!" She exclaimed and raced back to the bedroom.

"What?" He opened the bathroom door, toothbrush in his mouth, and towel around his waist.

She sighed and looked at the ceiling, "Oh thank God you're Ok!" She lowered her gaze and then noticed that he was completely shirtless for the first time in front of her, "I… I thought y-you were… l-lost."

Her eyes traveled up and down his muscled torso, and she had a hard time keeping her jaw from dropping.

Chad smiled at how horrible she was at hiding the fact that she was staring at him, "I just got out of the shower a few minutes ago."

Sonny shook her head and looked up at his face, "Uh… right. Well, I'll just… make breakfast." She turned around regretfully and left the room slowly.

Chad grinned as he watched her walk away before shutting himself in the bathroom again.

As Sonny poured bowls of cereal out for them, she frowned at how stupid she must have looked. Her eyes sparkled as she came up with the best plan for revenge, and she waited patiently for Chad to come to the table.

"Good morning Sunshine." He grinned and sat at his place at the table.

"Good morning Cooper." Sonny grinned back.

Chad narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched her eat her cereal, knowing that she was planning something. "Anyways. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the city today. Do a little sight seeing?"

"Oh yes!" She grinned and jumped in her seat, "I can't wait to go to times square! Oh, and the empire state building! Or-"

Chad rolled his eyes, "We'll map it all out once you're dressed and ready."

Sonny nodded and looked down at her clothes, which were the same clothes she wore yesterday, "I fell asleep during the movie didn't I?"

"Yeah you did." Chad mumbled, and she thought that he was blushing.

"I… I had the weirdest dream though." Sonny put on a fake confused face as she started her revenge, "I had woken up after sleeping on your chest, and you were actually holding me to you."

"T-that's some dream you had, S-Sonny." Chad put on a smile.

Sonny frowned, "But it just felt so real."

"W-well… you know what they say about d-dreams!"

"Actually, I really don't Chad. Care to enlighten me?" Sonny smirked and laid her cereal aside to look at him fully.

Chad blushed, "Well… OK, so it wasn't a dream. It was real. I didn't just pick up your body and lay it on mine though!"

"I don't know if I can believe that Chad. You're certainly strong enough to pick me up." Sonny giggled.

He smirked, "Yeah. Well the part where you started moaning my name in your sleep had nothing to do with me."

"I did not!" Sonny's jaw dropped, and her cheeks turned pink.

"Oh but you _did_." Chad chuckled and used a high pitched voice to mimic her, "Oh Chad! You're _sooo_ strong Chad!"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "In your dreams Cooper."

"Technically, not mine, but yours Monroe." Chad grinned and picked up his cereal bowl, leaving her in the dinning room with her mouth agape.

* * *

**I hope this chapter wasn't too short, but I had to cut some stuff out :P**

**I was seriously freaking out at the response to the last chapter! Everyone who reads this story and reviews / alerts -- you make my day. :D So thanks SO much to everyone.**

**If you'd like me to read your own stories, just mention so in the review box. I'd be happy to Read and Review anyone's story! :D**


	6. A Day In The City

**All I can say to the reviews is -- Wow. Thank you guys, SO much! :D**

**I re-wrote the second half of this chapter dozens of ways... okay maybe only 5 ways, but still. I thought It was getting too passionate too quick - I want Chad to have to feel the torture longer :D HAHA. **

**So review! :D**

* * *

"Whoa, we're here!" Sonny exclaimed as her, Chad, and countless other sight seers walked out of the glass building, and out to the 86th floor observatory in the Empire State Building. Sonny grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him to the edge of the building, and looked over the metal rail at the scenery below.

"Finally. It isn't easy getting up here." Chad laughed and looked over the metal rail himself, "Cool, you can see the whole city from here."

"It's beautiful." Sonny grinned and took out her camera to take pictures, she turned to Chad after taking a few and exclaimed, "Say Cheese Cooper!"

Chad chuckled as Sonny snapped the picture, and then he grabbed the camera, before leaning close to her to take a picture of both of them.

Sonny beamed into the lens, her heart was jumping with excitement from the thrill of being up so high in the sky. She looked over at a small poster on the wall after Chad took a picture, "Oh look! You can go up higher?!"

Chad groaned, "You can go up _higher_?"

"Oh." Sonny frowned, "It's 15 dollars. It cost too much to get up here alone, I'm not spending that much more."

Chad turned to her with a grin, "Do you really want to go up there?"

"I don't have enough-"

"I'll pay for you Sonny, it's not every day you're in NYC." Chad explained and dragged her to another elevator after paying the guide. They smiled at each other as they went higher up in the building, and emerged at another observatory deck.

Sonny let out a small squeal and ran for the edge of the building, Glad that there was a lot less people standing about.

She looked down over the edge, fascinated, as Chad watched her with confusion. "It's so neat. To see everything from this perspective. While we're up here watching, life down there is still busy and chaotic."

"I guess it is kind of neat." Chad looked down at the buildings in a new perspective.

Sonny turned to Chad and raised an eyebrow, "I understand why you were a jerk to me before Chad." He looked down into her eyes, "And I'm glad that you're showing me the real you now, little by little."

"I'm nice, at heart." Chad smiled his charming smile, and Sonny gave him a small smile back, "There aren't many that get to see Chad Dylan Cooper's heart Sonny. Consider yourself privileged."

Sonny rolled her eyes and looped her arm through his, "So… what's next on the tour?"

"Well, I figured we could go to central park?" Chad wondered aloud as they stepped back into the elevator they had come up in.

Sonny nodded wildly and her hair bounced up an down, "Of course! I've always wanted to see what all the commotion about a park was from."

Chad let out a laugh and grabbed the map in his pocket. After flipping it multiple ways and still not understanding where they were, the man waiting outside the elevator showed him where to go to get to Central Park.

Sonny and Chad exited the empire state building and started walking down Park Ave. to get to Central Park. Their hands somehow got to where they were completely intertwined in one another's, and Sonny felt a small pull in her stomach at the feeling of his hand in hers.

Chad blamed the small spark he felt when he held Sonny's hand as - Her hand was warmer than his own, so it must've made it seem like a spark. He shook his head and turned down to look at her, "So, I never got to ask you what you were going to do next for So Random."

"Oh!" Sonny grinned, "I'm doing a photo shoot for an article of a magazine promoting So Random."

Chad nodded, "Are you going to do that tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be there around lunch time. Yet, I have no idea where the building is." Sonny giggled, "I guess I'm going to have to take a cab to get there."

Chad frowned, "You're going in a cab by yourself?"

Sonny rolled her eyes and replied, sarcastically, "No Chad. I'm going with my mother."

"Maybe I should take you there." Chad blushed as he blurted out the words. "You know… there's a lot of crazy people in New York."

"Chad, I'm sixteen. I'm old enough to take a cab by myself." Sonny rolled her eyes.

Chad grinned and whispered, "You are sixteen going on seventeen, Baby it's time to think-"

"Better beware, be canny and careful." Sonny sang, people passing them raised their eyebrows. "Baby you're on the brink."

Chad grinned, "You have a great voice Monroe. Second best to my own."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you very much," Sonny curtsied quickly as they continued walking.

"Do I have to finish the song to make my point?" Chad looked down into her eyes with question.

She shook her head, "No. I get that you're 'older and wiser, and you want to tell me what to do.'" She giggled at her own joke, "But I think I can handle this… alone."

Chad nodded, but didn't agree with her, which made Sonny suspicious as to if he was going to drop the subject.

"Well - here it is." Chad exclaimed as they neared the entrance to Central Park.

Sonny's eyes lit up, she forgot about their conversation, and she turned to him excitedly, "I can't wait!"

"Sonny, it's just a park." Chad blushed when her grip on his hand tightened, "I'm sure Wisconsin has much more trees and grass than this little park."

Sonny nodded, "Of course, but the fact that there's like a mini Wisconsin inside of NYC is amazing! You can go from hopping in a cab, to eating a picnic on the grass."

"It's a little too cold for that right now." Chad chuckled. They walked through the park slowly, enjoying the scenery and little vendors along the way.

Sonny eyed the hot dog stand, "It's not too cold for a pretzel though!"

"You're right." Chad agreed, and they walked over to the hot dog stand. He pulled out a five and asked for two pretzels.

Sonny was about to complain, but Chad shoved the fresh pretzel in her mouth playfully as they walked away. She took it out of her mouth with a scowl, "Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Oops!" Chad exclaimed and ran off in front of her, trying to eat and run at the same time.

They laughed and joked as they neared a small park kids were playing on, and their running eventually slowed down to a walk again.

"I would love to be a kid again." Sonny blurted out.

Chad put his pretzel in his opposite hand so he could intertwine their hands again then asked, "Why is that?"

"It just looks so fun." Sonny pointed out, "I loved being a kid. And I love being around kids."

Chad chuckled, "You'll be the mother of eight children someday, won't you?"

"Maybe not eight." Sonny giggled.

Chad laughed along with her, but was surprised at the pang of jealousy in his stomach. He tried to shake the feeling off, why should he be jealous of Sonny's future husband in the first place?

"What about you Chad? How many 'Chad Juniors' are going to be running around your house?" Sonny laughed at the 'junior' part.

"One, there will not be eight." Chad explained, "And two, there is no way I'm going to name my children Chad Jr."

Sonny smirked, "I thought you would, you know, because you're so _amazing_." She waved her hand dramatically in the air at the word 'amazing.'

"There can only be one CDC. And I'm not conceited enough to name my children after myself." Chad grinned, "Dylan however, has some possibilities."

With that, they both broke out into laughter as they walked around Central Park for another hour or two. After they had their fill of the park, Chad and Sonny picked up salads from a small restaurant outside the park, after much argument Sonny was finally able to pay for something that day, and they headed off to the hotel to eat dinner.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

When they got back to the hotel, Sonny put her plan to action. Earlier that morning she had looked completely stupid staring at his bare chest, and she wanted to get him back for laughing at her. She looked at herself in the mirror, the shorts and tank that she wore left little to the imagination - and Sonny was counting on the fact that it would make Chad's jaw drop.

Not that she was gorgeous or anything, she just knew that showing so much more skin than usual would make Chad stare… hopefully.

A wave of self-consciousness passed over her, but she bit her lip and decided that it would be fine. _I'm doing this for revenge, so act like you don't care if he sees you like this._

With her confidence higher than before, she swung the door open and walked over to her bag to put her clothes away.

Chad walked in the room at that second, and his eyes widened at the sight of Sonny. He tried to tear his eyes away, but just couldn't stop himself from trailing his eyes up and down her figure. With just a pair of shorts and a tight tank on, Chad could see everything that regular clothing would cover on her.

_No wonder why I'm so attracted to her, she's perfect. How could I not see before?_

Just as he was raising his dropped jaw back into place, he realized Sonny was looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Is there a problem Chad?"

He cleared his throat, and tried to stop thinking about the curve of her waist, "Uh.. N-no. There's no p-problem at all."

He snapped out of it quickly, and walked into the bathroom to change. He gripped the edge of the sink and shook his head, he couldn't think of Sonny like that, not when she didn't like him back.

_Liked me back? _

That would mean that… he liked Sonny. Chad's jaw dropped and he mentally scolded himself. No, he couldn't like Sonny, ever. All he felt was an attraction for her. That's all there is, and that's all there ever is going to be.

Chad changed quickly into a pair of pants and let out a sigh when he realized he hadn't brought a Tee shirt in with him. He shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, if Sonny could wear those short shorts, then he could go shirtless.

As he opened the door to see Sonny staring at him out of the corner of his eye, he grinned.

_Game on Monroe._

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

Chad Dylan Cooper was obviously trying to kill Sonny from embarrassment. And he foiled her perfect plan with his own counter attack that made her heart flutter rapidly.

_How can one guy be so irresistible? _She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, she had to learn how to ignore him. Chad had better girls to choose from, he wasn't going shirtless just to make her crazy.

Her eyes narrowed at his cocky smile. _Or is he?_

"What's so funny Cooper?" Sonny smiled as he blushed and threw his clothes in his bag.

"Nothing." He gave her a smile as he slid into bed, knowing that she was watching his every move.

Sonny let out an angry sigh, partially because she was mad that he was so irresistible. And partially because she had no idea how she was going to sleep tonight.

Chad pulled the blankets halfway up his torso after he turned out the lights, and turned his head to look at Sonny. She was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, and her chest softly rose and fell with each breath.

He couldn't believe the kind of thoughts he was having about Sonny involving her chest, and closed his eyes trying to rid the scenes out of his head. Why was he suddenly acting like a teenager ruled by his hormones?

Sonny had seen him wince out of the corner of her eye and blushed as she decided to lay on her side. Her stomach was still filled with butterflies and she bit her lip to keep herself from sighing out of torture. Chad Dylan Cooper was torture to her, the sweetest torture she'd ever experienced.

* * *

**Well -- let me know what you think. :D**

**I hope it's understandable. Chad's starting to look at Sonny in a new way, although he thinks it's just because they're attracted to one another. The tension between them will just keep rising :D.**


	7. A Heartfelt Apology from Chad

**Ok I know I'm updating like --everyday, but that usually doesn't happen with me. I am in love with this story basically! :D i don't know if I can upload tomorrow though, so don't hate me if there isn't a new chapter. :P**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, 88 so far -- whoa. :D**

* * *

Sonny woke up the next morning to the sound of Chad taking a shower. This time, she didn't freak out, and instead started getting her stuff around for the photo shoot she was going to.

She picked out her red plaid tunic shirt and black skinny jeans, with a pair of black ankle boots. She sighed and sat on the bed, waiting for Chad to get out of the bathroom.

Her eyes widened when he walked out, fully clothed, and hair dried not even three minutes later.

"How did you…?" Sonny exclaimed.

Chad laughed, "Thought I would take a few hours, huh?"

"Well, your hair _is_ always perfect." Sonny mumbled, defended herself.

He blushed, "It's just the way my hair is, Allison."

Sonny rolled her eyes and grabbed her clothes, "Well then you really are naturally perfect then."

"I get it from my parents." Chad replied, his tone slightly bitter.

Sonny turned around and looked him in the eye, "You don't like your parents?"

Chad sighed and sat down on the bed, his eyes dropped to the floor, "No. My parents don't like _me_."

"Why?" Sonny exclaimed, her voice full of concern. Her eyes widened seconds later, "I-I didn't mean to intrude. I'm really sorry Chad, you know things just come out of my mouth and I can't stop it. It's just something I was born with and-"

"Babbling must be another 'chuckle city' thing." Chad chuckled, "Just take your shower Sonny."

She nodded and made her way to the bathroom. As she turned on the shower, she realized that Chad hadn't answered her question.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"No, I'm not letting you g-"

Chad rolled his eyes, "No one says no to Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny. Haven't you learned your lesson already?"

"Chad, you're not going with me!" Sonny exclaimed, for possibly the thousandth time that morning.

"Yes, I really am." Chad smirked, "Why would you let down the person who made you French toast for breakfast?"

Sonny's shoulders dropped and she let out a defeated sigh, "Just don't get in the way."

Chad did a little victory dance, which made Sonny start laughing. She pulled him out the door and into the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Just think if we had to use the stairs everyday." Chad let out a whistle, "We'd have to walk 24 flights of stairs? I don't think so."

Sonny put a hand over her ears to block him out and waited for the elevator doors to open. They walked out of the hotel, into a cab, and arrived at the building where Sonny would have her photo-shoot.

"Stay there." Sonny pointed to a chair in the front room, where the backdrop for the photo-shoot could be seen.

Chad put his hands up in mock surrender, "Don't tell me what to-"

"I'll make you go back to the hotel! I swear Chad Dylan Cooper you are the most-" Sonny turned around quickly as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"We have to get you though hair and make up miss." A petite woman exclaimed nervously, clearly afraid Sonny would lash out at her how she did at Chad.

Sonny nodded and followed the woman to a small room, turning around briefly to give Chad a quick glare when he exclaimed, "Diva!" In a sing song voice.

Chad rolled his eyes as he reached over to the coffee table and flipped through a magazine. He smirked as he counted how many pictures and articles of Mackenzie Falls were on the pages.

And how many So Random _was not _in.

Chad let out a laugh and put the magazine back, as he was picking up a new one, he saw Sonny walk onto the backdrop for the photo-shoot out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing a black dress and pink heels, which matched a thin pink belt on her waist. Her hair was down, as usual, and Chad's eyes were immediately drawn to her curls. His hands ached to reach out and run his fingers through her hair.

_Oh God, why can't I stop thinking about her?!_

"Alright. Sonny Monroe's first photo-shoot for our magazine." The photographer smiled as he attached a lens to his high tech camera. He walked out to her, and said something that Chad couldn't hear before walking back behind his camera.

"Go ahead, we'll start with some of you standing." The camera clicked as Sonny put a big smile on her face. Chad watched as she posed like a pro and then she sat down in a chair an assistant brought out to her.

The photographer clicked away, capturing every pose she gave to him, and frowned when his memory card went full. "Ok, wardrobe change while I grab a new card and fix the tripod.

Sonny danced off into a dressing room and emerged with a yellow T-shirt, green skirt, and floral blazer on. She sat down for the next pictures and kicked her shoes off for the last few.

"One more wardrobe change then we're done."

Chad looked at his watch, amazed at how an hour had gone by so quickly and turned back down at the magazine in his lap. He got caught up in an article about Sonny being on So Random and didn't notice Sonny as she walked up to him.

Sonny finished up the photo-shoot and caught Chad looking at another magazine as she put on her coat.

"Ready to go Cooper?"

Chad jumped and let out a laugh, "Warnings are always nice Monroe."

"But then that would mean giving you an advantage." Sonny giggled as he narrowed his eyes at her.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

They arrived back at the hotel and Chad went into the bedroom to talk to his director on the phone about interviews coming up.

Sonny sighed and turned on the TV, turning it to a station that sometimes showed So Random re-runs.

She was hoping that So Random was on, and let out a groan when the Mackenzie Fall's intro showed up onscreen. After deciding to watch it, she grabbed a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen and sat down to watch her first episode of Mackenzie Falls.

Fifteen minutes later, when Chad opened the door to the bedroom and walked into the living room he had to hold back his laughter. Instead, a cocky smile spread on his face as he watched Sonny stare at the TV.

Her eyes were wide, and she was leaning forward unconsciously, and it looked like she was about to cry.

Chad snuck up beside her and sat down on her left side, putting his arm on the back of the couch - and coincidentally around her shoulders.

"Oh God!" Sonny exclaimed and jumped, popcorn flying everywhere, "Chad! A warning would be nice!"

Chad tilted his head to the side and smiled, "Aw, but that would mean giving you an advantage Monroe."

"Don't use my own words!" Sonny narrowed her eyes at him

He glared back, "Don't use MY own words then."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sonny clenched her jaw, "Good."

"Good." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He stood up, ending the argument. Sonny huffed and picked up the popcorn on the floor. She was shocked when Chad bent down to help her, and put the bowl in between them.

Chad let out a long sigh, "Well I always knew there would be a day like this."

"A day like what?"

"A day when the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper was going to give Sonny Monroe a heartfelt apology." Chad chuckled, and Sonny blushed. "I really am sorry Sonny. I didn't mean to scare you so much."

Sonny smiled and picked up the last popcorn piece, "Apology accepted." She looked down at her feet and mumbled, "I'm sorry for using your words."

"Apology not accepted." Chad grinned as he sat back down on the couch.

She sent him a confused look, which turned into a glare as she walked over to the kitchen with her now uneatable popcorn. After placing it on the counter, a pair of hands grabbed her hips and flipped her around.

"I meant that you didn't need to apologize Sonny." Chad whispered, his eyes sad, "I used your words too."

"Yeah, but I started it." Sonny looked down at her shoes.

Chad tipped her chin up with his right hand and looked deep in her eyes, "You don't need to apologize for me being a jerk. I just can't turn it off sometimes, it's like I can't find the switch."

Sonny let out a nervous giggle and he continued, "I'm really trying Sonny. I'm trying to bring out the real me. But I'm still obnoxious arrogant Chad Dylan Cooper." He rolled his eyes, "Ambassador of Jerkaslovakia."

She let out a louder giggle and he dropped his hand, and took a step away. "I'm speechless Chad. I don't know what to say."

Chad ignored the voice inside his head screaming to kiss her, practically yelling at himself for still not having control of his hormones around Sonny. He smiled and quickly took another route.

"I say - let's finish that episode of Mackenzie Falls!" Chad exclaimed and raced back to the couch. Sonny giggled as she followed him, and found herself getting back into the show quickly.

* * *

**Okay, not entirely sure how to spell 'jerkaslovakia' so I took a random guess. :D**

**Review please, It makes me smile! :D**


	8. Phonecall Home

**Ok First off, the reviews -- amazing. Thanks SO much. Second -- I'm completely overwhelmed with how I should take the story. Some people want them to just kiss already, some people like the tension, some people don't want them to get passionate at all, and some people want me to change the rating to an M.**

**All I'm going to say is... yes, they do kiss. no, it's not in this chapter. yes, the tension will keep building. and I think I'm going to stick to a T rated story... that doesn't mean that the action between Sonny and Chad won't heat up -- it will. :D I'm just not going to write a full out sex scene. I'm pretty sure that heated makeout sessions can be in a T rated story, after all - we are teens! People make out all the time :P *Hint Hint***

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After the tenth episode of Mackenzie Falls, an episode of Meal or No Meal came on and Sonny turned to Chad, expecting to see a cocky smile on his face.

Instead, his lips were curved in a soft smile, his eyes closed, and his chest rose and fell peacefully with each breath. Sonny blinked quickly, as Chad lay against the couch sleeping.

Her hand raised slowly and she reached determinedly for his hair. Ever since she first saw him, she'd wanted to run her fingers through his perfect blond hair.

Chad barely stirred as her fingers made contact with his locks, and she wove her fingers into his hair slowly.

Her eyes widened as he let out a sigh, the tone of the sigh was unfamiliar to her ears, but the butterflies in her stomach increased at the sound. She bit her lip and untangled her hand to trace her pointer finger along the outside of his face and around his jaw.

Next, she circled his eyes and trailed from his nose to his slightly open mouth. Her body was growing warmer with desire at the feeling of his soft lips under her finger and she fought the urge to lower her lips to his.

As she traced the shape of his lips again, he let out a sigh that sounded more like a moan. Sonny's eyes widened at the small sound, and how much of an affect it had on her heart rate and breathing.

She gulped and brought her hand back to her side before getting off the couch to change her clothes. As she emerged from the bathroom she determinedly walked back over to Chad and softly shook his shoulder.

"Chad?" She whispered, "It's almost 11... Chad?!"

He let out a groan and sat up straighter, "What?"

"You fell asleep during Mackenzie Falls." She rolled her eyes. _I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it myself. _

"Oh." Chad whispered and combed his hand through his hair, then stopped, "Jeez you could've told me my hair was a mess."

Sonny jerked to a stop and blushed, "Oh.. Uh… it was dark, I couldn't tell."

Chad gave her a suspicious look as he picked up his sweatpants, "I must be tired." He mumbled as he walked into the bathroom. Minutes later, they were both in bed asleep, with a much shorter distance between them than the first night they stayed in the hotel.

Chad never knew how lonely Sonny must've felt when she woke up to an empty bed in their large hotel room until this morning. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes, Sonny's side of the bed was already made, and he could hear the TV in the living room.

With a glance at the clock, he realized that not only had he missed out on breakfast - but lunch was a good two hours ago.

"Sonny?" He walked out of the bedroom as Sonny stood up from the couch. She was wearing a purple shirt and ripped jeans, yet her yellow fuzzy slippers were still attached to her feet.

She smiled, "Good afternoon Cooper."

He gave her a sleepy grin, "How did I sleep so long?!"

"Mackenzie Falls probably bored you to sleep." Sonny rolled her eyes, "I actually really liked your show. Sure, it's cheesy at points, but you guys are talented actors."

"I've been trying to tell you that for years!" Chad exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Sonny giggled, "Try one year Chad."

"Okay, _one_ year." He smirked, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

She sighed and sat back down on the couch, Chad followed her and leaned against the armrest. "I don't know. It's already 2:30. We have another interview tomorrow to go to."

"Not to mention the photo-shoot as well."

"We have two things in one day?!"

Chad nodded his head, and let his eyes close for a second, he was still tired.

Sonny bit her lip and turned to look at him, he cracked one eye open to tell her that he was still awake.

"You just slept for hours - and you're still tired?"

"Well I was having a good dream Monroe, and I couldn't get myself to wake up from it."

She laughed, "Let me guess, Chad Dylan Cooper : wins the Oscar for best actor of our generation."

"No, that wouldn't be an Oscar Sonny, I'm on a TV show not a movie." Chad closed both of his eyes again and folded his arms across his chest.

Sonny bit her lip as her eyes lowered to his bare chest and how close she was to touching it. She practically had to sit on her hand to get herself from touching him. Then she remembered, "So what was your dream about?"

"It was about-" Chad hesitated, and used all his strength to keep himself from blushing, "I don't remember now! Sonny you made me forget my favorite dream with your whole 'Oscar Awards' speech."

Sonny frowned, "Sorry."

He sat up straighter and put his hand on her arm, her eyes snapped up to meet his, "Don't be like that Sonny. I didn't mean it, it was only a joke."

"So you do know what your dream was?"

"Why are you so interested Monroe?" Chad let out a chuckle as her cheeks reddened.

"I'm not." Sonny looked down at her legs, "I just want to know why you loved it so much."

_Because you were in it._ Chad ignored the voice in his head, he was used to it by now. "I don't remember much."

Sonny gave up on the subject and got up from the couch. Chad opened one eye again to watch her grab something from the kitchen. She stood next to him and laid a muffin on his chest, both his eyes opened in surprise. "What is this-"

Sonny smiled, "Breakfast. And most likely lunch as well. I'm going to call my mom while you eat."

Chad nodded as he picked the muffin up off his body to eat it. "See you later Sunshine."

Sonny giggled and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

He let out a sigh of relief, Sonny hadn't brought up the whole 'dream' issue again, and he was glad. He had actually remembered every single second of his dream, especially the part where Sonny connected their lips and sighed, "Oh Chad Dylan…" into his ear.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

Mrs. Monroe sighed, "Gosh I thought I'd never hear from you!"

"Mom, I texted you to say we got here… days ago." Sonny laughed and sat down on the half made, half messy bed.

"I know, It's just not the same thing as a call." Mrs. Monroe sighed, "So how is the big city?"

"It's amazing! I love it here!" Sonny gushed.

Her mom chuckled, and Sonny felt a pang of homesickness at the sound. "I hope it is. Don't get too attached though. Are you and the other girl getting along?"

"Uh…" Sonny blushed, oops. "Actually Chad had to come with me. Portlyn's mom was in the hospital."

"You've been staying in the same suite as a boy?" Mrs. Monroe gasped, shocked.

_Yeah, and the same bed_. "It's fine mom, he's my friend now, and he cooks dinner all the time."

"Cooks dinner, huh?" She laughed, "I guess I'll have to meet your boyfriend when you come back home."

"Oh, he's not my-"

"I can hear it in the way you talk." Her mom smiled, "You're falling in love! This is great, I have to meet him honey! I can make some brownies and-"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "I'm not in love with him, mom."

"I didn't say that. I said that you're falling in love. You just don't notice it yet."

"Whatever you say." Sonny sighed, "It won't happen."

Her mother sighed back, "No, whatever _you say_ sweetie. I have to go get ready for work."

"Ok, bye Mom."

"Call me, a text doesn't stop my worrying." Her mother laughed and hung up seconds later.

Sonny hung up her phone and walked out to the living room. Chad was watching the TV when she sat down next to him.

"So, have you decided what we're doing today?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Not really." Sonny sighed, "Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Chad looked over a the DVD case, "It's already pretty late in the afternoon. We can watch some movies until dinner."

She nodded and bounced out of her seat to grab a few cases. Sonny didn't even ask for Chad's opinion and instead just put the CD into the player.

"Twilight?"

Sonny giggled at his bored tone, "Yeah, I love this movie."

"You said that about Transformers too." Chad rolled his eyes and laid out on the couch, not giving her any room to sit.

"Chad!" She giggled and stomped her foot.

He sighed and bent his legs a little, "That should be enough room."

"I'm not a toothpick Chad." Sonny frowned and decided to sit in front of his legs. Chad grabbed a pillow and set it down next to him, and she laid down in front of him, close enough that she could feel the heat from his body through her shirt.

Sonny stayed awake the whole movie, and Chad passed out way before it ended. She stood up to put another DVD in and then laid back down in front of him.

As if it was the most natural thing to do, Chad's hand snaked around her waist in his sleep and pulled her against his body. Sonny blushed at the feeling of his body pressed against her own, and closed her eyes in bliss.

Minutes after Sonny had fallen asleep, Chad woke up confused. She had turned around during her sleep and was cuddled against his chest, her head against his shoulder.

Chad smiled down at her and pulled her closer to his body, his heart raced at the feeling. His hand moved down to her waist and toyed with the hem of her purple shirt.

He longed to lift it over head to feel her bare torso against his own, and his strength wavered a little.

_Why am I so weak when it comes to Sonny's body? God, I can't even lie next to her anymore. _

This time, he listened to the voice in his head as his hand curved up her body, raising her shirt above her stomach. He bit back a moan as Sonny whimpered in her sleep, and his body lit on fire at the contact.

He wanted more, he _needed_ more. But he couldn't get his hand to move farther up, he couldn't get himself to believe Sonny wanted him back.

She was sleeping, and not only could he not take advantage of that, but he also knew that she wouldn't be moaning if she knew it was him who was touching her.

He left her shirt how it was, and put his arm around her waist instead. He had to build up the resistance to her body, and he could start now.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Ok, so let me know what you think. I'm keeping my ears, and writing process, wide open to suggestions. I'm just as excited as everyone else to see them kiss. And believe me, when they kiss, they're going to_ kiss_. I'll make sure of it. :D**


	9. Steamy Photo Shoot

**Okay, I know, to most of you the tension is getting old. But I just love it :D Anyways, I understand what you're saying. And although they don't kiss in this chapter... I can tell you that everyone should be excited for the next chapter. :D**

**This part is important, and it does get pretty steamy in the photoshoot... I was pushing the boundary of the T rating just a teeny bit. It's not really that bad. :D Let me know what you think, reviews are amazing! **

.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonny would've fallen completely off of the couch when she jumped awake, due to her cell phone ringing, if it wasn't for Chad's arm holding her securely in place.

She reached over to the coffee table and cleared her throat quickly, "Hello?"

"Is this Allison Monroe?" The voice on the other line questioned.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Um.. Yes it is. Who is this?"

"I'm your photographer for today." He continued, "There's been a switch in schedules, I'm going to take pictures of you both in Central Park before your interview."

"Oh!" Sonny smiled, "Of course, we'll be there whenever you need us to be."

The photographer laughed, "Alright Miss. Monroe, I'll meet you there in an hour."

Sonny said goodbye and turned to a sleeping Chad. She was about to shake him awake when she noticed that her shirt had ridden up during the night and her stomach was touching Chad's.

She blushed at the feeling of his muscled abs against her flat stomach.

Sonny closed her eyes briefly as she fought to control herself, "Chad?" Her arm reached out to shake his shoulders, "Chad - we have to be at Central Park in an hour."

His eyes snapped open, "An hour?! Why? It's only eight in the morning."

"Change of schedules." Sonny got up from the couch and tugged the bottom of her shirt down, "I'm going to get dressed, go take a shower."

"Are you saying I smell?"

Sonny shook her head, "No, but you always take a shower before we go somewhere."

Chad nodded and headed off towards the bathroom. Sonny grabbed something to wear and hurriedly dressed so that Chad wouldn't walk out with her in only underwear.

Almost half an hour later, they were walking through the city to get to Central Park.

Chad reached over to grab Sonny's hand, and she looked up at him, her cheeks turned pink. He smirked as they walked down the sidewalk towards a newspaper stand.

"C-Chad?" She exclaimed, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

Chad looked over at the magazine stand, "What's wrong…." He took in the many magazines and newspapers with pretty much the same picture on all of them. "Is that… it can't be.."

"No." Sonny shook her head, "That's us. That's my pea coat, and your jacket."

Chad turned to the person working at the counter, "Can I buy this newspaper?" The guy nodded and took Chad's money, his eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out why Chad looked so familiar.

Chad and Sonny kept walking as Chad read the front page article with shock.

"Hollywood's new_ it_couple were seen holding hands while wondering around the big apple… Chad Dylan Cooper was also seen holding her close as they walked through Central Park, occasionally whispering something in her ear."

Sonny's eyes widened, "What!? Let me see!" She grabbed the newspaper and continued to read, "The new couple is also rumored to be sharing the same hotel suite for the month they will be in NYC… who knows what's going on behind the closed door!? Are they implying that we're…sleeping together?"

Chad's jaw dropped at the words and his brain went into panic. Sure, the media thought that he was having sex with the girls from Mackenzie Falls - even though he wasn't- but if they were thinking Sonny Monroe was having sex with him, it made him mad. She was the most innocent girl that he had ever known that lives in Hollywood.

The media was twisting her life down a different path, and she wouldn't be the innocent, sweet, confident new girl anymore… because of him.

She looked up at him, waiting for him to comment and Chad cleared his throat, "Sonny, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make it seem like-"

Sonny stopped walking and put her hands on her hips, "Chad Dylan Cooper, this is not just your fault! I'm partially to blame, and it's not like they know if any of this stuff is true."

"But we _are_ sharing the same suite, and we _were_ holding hands in Central Park. They have pictures, and now they're going to be looking more."

Sonny frowned, "Then let them take the pictures and write lies Chad. Who's it going to hurt?"

_Me, I want them to be real._ Chad shrugged, "I don't know."

"Right, so if it's not hurting anyone, then why should we worry about this?"

"You're right!" He exclaimed and they started walking again, "If Chad Dylan Cooper wants to hold Sonny Monroe's hand, then he will!" Sonny blushed as people around them started staring, star struck as they passed by. Chad gave her a lopsided grin and continued with a softer voice, "And I want to hold your hand Sonny Monroe."

She smiled happily as he reached over to re-connect their hands.

Within minutes they were at the park, and Sonny pointed to a small truck that was parked near the entrance. Camera equipment lay scattered on the sidewalk near the truck, and they walked over to it.

"Hello, I'm Sonny Monroe." She stated to the person sitting in the truck.

"Ah! Just the girl I'm looking for to take photos of." The photographer shook her hand, then turned to Chad with a questioning look, "And you sir?"

Chad jumped, "Oh! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

The photographer shook his hand then gasped, "Wait, you're from Mackenzie Falls aren't you?!"

Chad blushed, "Yeah, I am."

"Holy Mother of Film! It is you!" He exclaimed happily, "You absolutely have to sign something for my daughter, she's practically in love with you."

Sonny bit her lip as jealousy hit her hard, she tried to ignore it, but as Chad signed a film canister for the photographer's daughter, she just couldn't get rid of the feeling in her heart.

Her eyes widened as she looked at Chad again, studying his face as he concentrated on signing his name, and she couldn't believe what she was feeling.

If she was jealous of someone else loving Chad, then it meant she loved Chad herself.

She couldn't be in love with Chad, it just couldn't work. If there was anything she felt towards Chad, it had to be just lust. She herself couldn't deny the fact that he was gorgeous.

She smiled as she told herself that was the case. She wasn't in love with Chad, it was just lust.

.:.:.:.:.:.

An half-hour into the photo shoot, Sonny smiled into the camera from where she was sitting on one of the fountains, and the photographer snapped away.

Chad looked on from behind the camera, and chuckled when she almost fell off the ledge of the fountain and into the water.

The photographer put his camera down, "Okay Mrs. Monroe, time for Chad to get his turn."

Sonny giggled and walked over to where Chad was standing. "Beat that Chad Dylan Cooper."

"With pleasure Monroe." He rolled his eyes and took a seat on the side of the fountain, doing different poses towards the camera as the photographer captured them.

"We need something new, your alone shots are just not exciting."

Chad raised his eyebrow at the photographer, clearly the man was crazy. He didn't need anything new to make good photographs.

"How bout you join him, Sonny?" The photographer asked while putting a new memory card in his camera.

_Well that could definitely help. _Chad grinned and nodded, as Sonny made her way to the edge of the fountain. She glared at him as he gave her a smirk.

An assistant walked over and pulled Sonny closer to Chad, and positioned her in front of him, standing between his legs.

"He's not going to bite you honey, lean closer to him." The assistant grinned as Sonny blushed.

"I'm not that bad to be around, Monroe." Chad exclaimed as Sonny stood rigidly in front of him, "Just relax."

Sonny nodded and leaned closer towards him, and rested a hand on his shoulder.

The assistant brought her other hand to his chest, "Grab his tie with your right hand… just like that."

As the pictures were taken, Sonny blushed as she looked down into Chad's blue eyes. Chad looked back into hers with passion, and put his outside hand on her waist when the photographer told him to.

"Monroe, make him weak in the knees. We need more chemistry between you two." The photographer exclaimed impatiently from behind his camera.

Sonny smirked as she moved her hand that was on his shoulder to his hair, and combed her hand through his locks, Chad's eyes closed briefly at the feeling, then he smirked himself.

His hand on her waist moved down to her thigh then slowly back up to her hip, following the curve of her body. Sonny's breath caught in her throat, and she had to close her own eyes in pleasure.

"Alright, great chemistry." The photographer grinned from behind his camera.

Sonny's eyes widened and she stepped away quickly, "Ah, thanks. Can we um… try a different pose now?"

Chad bit his lip to stop the smirk that was trying to take over his face, "Too intense for you Monroe?"

Sonny whirled around and put her hand on her hip while she smirked, "Of course not Chad, but you on the other hand, were having some issues."

Chad let out a sarcastic laugh, "Sure Monroe, whatever you say."

The photographer chuckled, "Okay, we'll just need a few more. Can you both get along for a few more minutes?"

Sonny narrowed her eyes at Chad, "Yeah Chad, can you handle that?"

"I'm always up for a challenge with you…Allison."

Sonny ignored the way his voice sounded huskier when he spoke her name, and forced a smile on her face.

"Follow me, Chad sit against the tree." The photographer exclaimed, as Sonny and Chad jumped at the harsh tone. Chad nodded wildly and quickly sat down against the trunk of the tree.

Chad decided the whole 'don't tell me what to do,' speech wasn't going to work on the man, and kept his mouth shut.

The assistant pushed Sonny towards Chad and sat her down in front of him, her back leaned against his chest. Sonny let out a sigh trying to get rid of her nerves as she turned her head to face Chad.

"Just like that Miss. Monroe." The photographer smiled.

Chad put his arms around her waist and smiled down at her. Sonny's own lips curved up into a smile.

"Now, put one hand under her chin Chad." The photographer motioned to Chad, and he put his hand under her chin, tipping it up more to look him straighter in the eyes.

Sonny closed her eyes softly, one look at his sparkly blue eyes would cause her to lunge at him.

"Great." The assistant smiled and grabbed Sonny's hand, pulling her up to stand. Sonny blinked quickly in surprise as the assistant turned her around to face Chad, "Sit on his lap, facing him."

Both Chad and Sonny looked at the assistant with shock, eyes wide, "What do you m-"

"Just straddle him Sonny." The assistant nudged Sonny closer.

Sonny prayed that Chad didn't see how red her cheeks were as she awkwardly sat down in Chad's lap, her knees on either side of his waist.

Chad didn't notice at the moment as he was trying to think about anything but how Sonny was pressed against him.

_Oh God, someone is trying to kill me. Keep it in check Chad, think about anything but Sonny._

"Try not to squeeze your eyes shut, Chad." The photographer chuckled.

Chad blushed as Sonny giggled quietly. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at Sonny, her cheeks just as red.

Something inside him was growing, and he felt a need for Sonny he had never experienced before. He had to concentrate hard not to let himself get himself into a situation that would defiantly be weird, for both of them.

But fate had other plans as Sonny's hands landed on his chest and she locked eyes with him. His jaw clenched as his breath hitched and his eyes filled with lust.

Sonny's eyes fought to stay open, as her insides lit on fire. She wanted so badly to lean down and kiss him, for his hands that were on her hips to move up her torso.

"Alright, that's a wrap."

Sonny jumped and quickly stood up, her cheeks flaming red as she tried to steady her breathing. Chad bit his lip when she jumped in surprise and fought to keep himself from reacting to how her body had pushed onto his own.

Sonny watched as he stood up slowly, his eyes shut tight, and smirked. She walked over to him and let her hands rest on his chest, Chad's eyes snapped open.

"Too intense for you Chad?" She whispered, and waited for his reaction.

Chad let out a frustrated sigh, "Sonny I-"

"We have an interview to go to!" Sonny exclaimed, looking at her cell phone, before dragging Chad to the exit of the park.

Chad let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding in, thanking god that Sonny had stopped him before he continued his sentence. He was caught up in lust, and was about to tell Sonny he was in love with her.

He had been ignoring it for too long, and although he was nervous to admit it, he knew that it wouldn't be long before he had to tell Sonny what he felt.

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Don't hate me for not letting them kiss. It's coming soon, this was the breaking point for Chad. He knows he loves her, and he's going to tell her very very soon :D**

**And Also kiss her.**

**Review please :D**


	10. True Loves and Celebrity Crushes

**Ok, sorry for not getting this out sooner. I am leaving for vacation Monday!! Which means, I'll update again tonight, just to leave the story off at a good place before I leave. Then when I return, I'll mix things up a bit. :D**

**So, here's the next chapter. Just wrote some of it this morning, which is why I could't update last night.**

.:.:.:.:.

Chad bit his lip as him and Sonny stood in the wings of the set of their next interview. Sonny was babbling on and on, clearly not nervous at all, and Chad stood awkwardly next to her pretending to listen.

Now he's the one that was nervous, not for the show of course, but how he was going to tell Sonny how he felt.

His hands were shaking, and he stuffed them into his pockets, looking down at the floor nervously.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?!" Sonny exclaimed, hitting him playfully in the shoulder.

"Uh…"

She frowned, "Don't answer that. I already know the answer."

"Sonny-" Chad put his hand on her arm.

Sonny shrugged his hand off her arm and narrowed her eyes, "I know Chad, you don't have to go into the whole 'I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can choose who I want to listen to' thing."

Chad sighed and looked up at the ceiling, before mumbling, "I wasn't going to say that."

Sonny's eyes widened at the sad tone to his voice, and put her hand on his neck, pulling his head down to look at her, "Chad… I'm sorry, what's wrong?"

"I just…" He shook his head, "I just don't know what to do! I'm so confused."

She let out a chuckle, "All you have to do is talk about yourself, remember?"

Chad opened his mouth to say that wasn't what he was worried about, when a stage crew member pushed them onto set.

"Welcome the two stars from Condor Studio's, Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!"

They smiled at the audience and sat down together on the small love seat next to the hostess.

"Good Afternoon, we're glad to have you on the show!"

"We're happy to be here." Sonny grinned, and Chad nodded.

The interviewer smiled, "Alright to get down to business, you probably already know what we're going to ask."

Sonny frowned, "No."

Chad rolled his eyes, "You mean, about the pictures?"

"Of course the pictures, and the gossip!" The audience laughed along with the interviewer.

Chad put on a fake smile, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Are you two a couple now?" The interviewer smiled excitedly, "I know everyone is hoping the answer is yes, you're the cutest couple out there! You even beat Zanessa."

Sonny let out a small giggle, "Zanessa?… wow, that's… great."

"So… is this the case?"

"Um, no." Sonny smiled, "We're just friends."

The audience seemed to all disagree with their sad sighs. The interviewer spoke up, "then how do you explain the hand holding?"

"Can't friends hold hands?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess." The interviewer frowned, "Alright, next question is coming form the audience."

A man came out onto the set with a large box in his arms, and the interviewer picked out a slip of paper, "Marissa?"

A young girl stood up excitedly and walked to the aisle where there was a microphone waiting for her, "Hey guys!"

"Hey." Sonny and Chad said at the same time.

"For my question, I want to ask…" She thought for a second, "Have you ever been in love?"

Sonny blushed and shook her head, "No. Not yet anyways."

The girl turned to Chad who's mouth was open, "Um… well, yes I am."

"So you're in love right now?!" The girl exclaimed, excitedly, and Sonny turned to Chad with wide eyes.

He let out a chuckle, "One question only."

The girl frowned and went back to her seat. After another name was called, a teenager walked over to the microphone.

"Ok, so my question is, who is your celebrity crush?"

Both Chad and Sonny blushed. Sonny spoke up, "Um.. What kind of celebrity crush are you talking about?"

"You know!" The girl smiled, "The actor that you're extremely attracted to, and have a crush on."

Sonny nodded slowly, "Well… uh, you first Chad."

"No, I insist, ladies first Monroe."

She tuned to him with a forced smile, "Chad, I would like you to go first."

"Well… my celebrity crush would have to be…" Chad shrugged, "Sonny Monroe."

The audience gasped at the news, and turned to see that Sonny's jaw had dropped.

"Really?" She whispered, "I really am?"

"Of course, Sonny." Chad smiled.

The teenager grinned, "Who's your celebrity crush then?"

Sonny grinned at Chad, "It's Chad Dylan Cooper."

The entire audience was filled with happy smiles. Another girl came up to the mic, "My question is, what's your favorite thing about New York City so far?"

"Definitely Central Park." Sonny grinned.

"Although it took us decades to get to the top, I'd have to say the Empire State Building look out deck." Chad said as he leaned back in the chair, putting his arm across the back of it.

"Alright, enough questions from the audience," The interviewer smiled into the camera, "We have only a few minutes left, and I have one more question for both of you."

"Go ahead." Chad motioned for her to continue.

"According to the newspaper article, you're both staying in the same room. Is this true?"

Sonny blushed, "Yes, but we're actually staying in a big suite. It has two bedrooms, a kitchen, and living room in it."

The interviewer nodded, "So there you have it, Although we haven't proved Channy is for real yet, we're on the road to success."

Chad and Sonny blushed as they waved to their fans and then walked off set.

"Boy, I don't think I've ever lied on National Television before." Sonny exclaimed as they grabbed their coats.

Chad chuckled, "It's fine. No one besides you and me know about the suite."

"I'm just a little nervous about lying, that's all." Sonny smiled and they walked out onto the sidewalk to hail a cab.

"Take a shot." Chad grinned and pushed Sonny forward. She raised her hand and two taxi's pulled up on the side for her, Chad gave her an impressed smile as they slid into the nearest one and gave directions for the hotel.

.:.:.:.:.:.

When they finally got back to the hotel, Sonny ran off towards the bathroom to take a shower and get changed, Chad took a pack of spaghetti noodles and a sauce can out of the cupboards. He set them on the counter, along with the right pans and put the water on to boil.

He knew it wouldn't be ready until Sonny got out of the shower, and he was going to take a shower right after she was done. So he waited in the bedroom with his clothes in hand, for her to finish.

Sonny opened the door and stepped out with only a small towel wrapped around her body, and jumped when she saw Chad sitting on the bed.

She blushed, "I.. I thought you were-"

"Sorry." Chad gave her a smile as he hurried into the bathroom. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a second, trying to get the image of her in a towel out of his head.

When he opened his eyes and started taking his shirt off, he noticed Sonny's clothes piled in the opposite corner. His eyes widened at the sight of her dark purple lace bra, and he bit his lip to stifle a groan.

_She literally will be the death of me._

He tore his eyes away, the fantasies of how the bra would look on Sonny vanished from his head, and he stepped into the shower.

Sonny stirred the noodles in the pan slowly, her mind elsewhere. She already realized that all her clothes were still laying in the bathroom, and hoped to got that Chad didn't notice.

The shower turned off from the bathroom, and she hurried to finish setting the plates out on the table. The spaghettiwas finished soon, and she drained it in the sink. After laying out the bowls of noodles and sauce on the table, she waited patiently by the stove.

Chad emerged from the bathroom, shaking his hair in a towel, and caught sigh of Sonny. She waited for his reaction as he stepped out of the bedroom, and smiled when his eyes widened at the smell of the meal.

"This is great Sonny." He smiled, as they both sat down to eat.

"Thanks." Sonny gave him a genuine smile, trying to look under the surface t see if he had noticed her clothes. She knew that her bra was on top, and cursed herself for forgetting her clothes when she had on her sexiest piece of underwear.

Chad smirked as he watched her stare, and let out a chuckle. "What's up, Monroe?"

"Nothing." She smirked back.

"You know what?" He gave her a sly grin, "I'm sure that color purple looks amazing on you."

Sonny's cheeks turned crimson red.

_Yep. He noticed. _

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Lol, okay, I hope you liked this chapter! :D I really want to get the kiss out there before I leave, but some other idea's are popping into my head. While I mess around with them, just know that the kiss will come soon.**

**Everyone knows they're going to kiss at somepoint, so why not make it completely out of no where?! :D Just kidding.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	11. I Want You Chad

**Ok. Last chapter, I'm off on vacation for a week :D Leave me a lot of reviews for when I get back! :D**

.:.:.:.:.:.

_"I can't take it any longer Sonny." A low, husky voice mumbled somewhere behind Sonny as she stood in the hotel bedroom, "I need you."_

_"Ch-Chad?" Her eyes widened as two hands gripped her waist before she could turn and slowly ran up and down her torso, her heart raced._

_He placed a hurried kiss on her neck and whispered, "Please Allison."_

_Sonny let out a moan as his lips connected with her neck again, her whole body was on fire._

_"I… I…"_

_She could feel his smirk as he continued to ravish her neck, and his hands traveled down her thighs and back up the front of her legs, "What do you want?" His voice taunted, somehow even huskier than before._

_"Chad…" She sighed and let out another moan, "I want you…."_

_He turned her around quickly and pushed her against a wall before crashing their lips together. Sonny couldn't help but let out a whimper as he bit her bottom lip. His fingers played with the hem of her shirt, and he started to lift it up her stomach._

Sonny jolted awake to the sound of her phone ringing, her breathing rapid. She looked at the caller I.D. to see Tawni's number and tried to clear her throat quickly, "Hello?"

"Good, you answered!" Tawni's bubbly voice exclaimed from the other line, "I saw the pictures, everyone did actually. What's going on with you two? I want to be the first to know!"

Sonny giggled and looked behind her to see the bed was empty. She listened for the sound of the shower, and could hear it running. "Well… um, we're friends now."

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Sonny. I'm not as blonde as I seem. There's definitely something more between you two."

"Well…" Sonny sighed, "I don't know what to do! I've been feeling different around him, and there's been butterflies in my stomach. Not to mention the dream I just had of us-"

"What was this dream you're talking about?" Tawni cooed.

Sonny blushed scarlet, "Um.. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Oh C'mon, it's not like you were dreaming about having sex with him." Tawni giggled, then waited for Sonny to join her. Tawni's eyes widened in realization, "Oh my freaking god, you were!"

"Sh, Tawni!" Sonny exclaimed, "We weren't having sex, we were just making out… passionately. You can't tell anyone!"

Tawni nodded, "I won't. But why are you having those kind of dreams about Chad in the first place if you're just friends?"

"Maybe because I'm attracted to him…and I lust for him?" Sonny sighed, "I don't know Tawni… all I know is that I really want him. I need him, in both a physical and emotional way."

"I know you Sonny." Tawni explained, "And you don't want to have sex with someone until you love them-"

"Tawni, when I said physical I didn't mean I wanted to have s-"

"You have to be in love with Chad, there's no other way you would want to have sex with him."

Sonny bit her lip at the word love, "I'm… I'm in love?"

"Do you think you are?"

Sonny shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I've never been in love, and I've been trying to ignore the way I've been feeling for a while. If I am in love, then it happened a long time ago."

"You're in love Sonny!" Tawni clapped her hands, "I really am excited for you."

The shower shut off in the background, and Sonny frowned, "I have to go Tawni, he's getting out of the shower."

"Ew!" Tawni exclaimed, "For me that is. For you it's a whole different story! I expect you to call me after you tap that."

"Will you shut up?!" Sonny whispered, "I don't want to-"

"Oh yes, you do honey." Tawni giggled, "He wants you just as bad."

Sonny rolled her eyes and turned off the phone, before laying back in bed. She closed her eyes as the door opened and Chad came out.

Chad looked over at her and combed a hand through his hair in frustration, how was she still asleep after all the tossing and turning she did last night?

His cheeks flamed and he tried to stop his heart from beating faster as he thought about what had come out of her mouth that night.

At first he thought it was just his imagination, but there was no mistaking the words Chad… I want you, coming from her lips. Not only did those words, the occasional moan, and the tension he felt after the photo shoot make him loose sleep, but also gave him a more important reason for having to take a long, cold shower in the morning.

.:.:.:.:.:.

A half an hour of pretend sleeping later, Sonny got up from bed and wandered into the kitchen, she had told herself countless times while she was lying in bed that she couldn't give Chad the slightest hint that she had the dream of them last night. He would ask why she was blushing so much, then she'd have to tell him what her dream was eventually.

Chad was eating a doughnut and reading a paper on the couch and Sonny grabbed a doughnut herself. She walked slowly in front of Chad and lowered the top of the newspaper to connect eyes with him.

His eyes were darker than usual, again, and Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok Chad?"

Chad hesitated before he shook his head and stood up, leaving the room. Sonny followed cautiously, "Chad?" Sonny whispered as she put her hand on his arm, his eyes turned to hers and then he looked down at his feet.

"I…" Sonny's voice echoed through his head, Chad… I want you. He looked up again, "Do you know how much this is torturing me?"

She looked taken aback, "What?"

"At first, I thought it was just my hormones playing tricks on me, but I know you were trying to torment me, all along ."

"Chad, I have no idea what you're talking about." Sonny let out a small laugh.

"First it was the pajamas, then you started moaning in your sleep," Sonny blushed, "Then you started turning me on during the photo shoot. And now you're leaving your bra's out for me to see."

Sonny folded her arms across her chest, cheeks still red, "I didn't leave it out on purpose."

"Maybe you didn't mean to, but there has to be some reason why I can't get you out of my head!"

"That's because you want me, you idiot." Sonny rolled her eyes, using Tawni's words to her advantage.

Chad clenched his jaw and started walking forward, pushing Sonny towards the nearest wall, "I can't stand it anymore!"

His lips attacked hers as his hands gripped her hips and pushed her harder against the wall. Sonny sighed into the kiss, her hands gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

Chad smirked and his hands traveled up and down her waist, Sonny's legs started feeling weak as his tongue entered her mouth. She kissed him back with just as much passion, her heart beat rapidly.

As her hands wove through his hair, Chad let out a sigh. He picked Sonny up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled away to see that her eyes were closed shut, and her head was against the wall.

Chad sighed, "I love you, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, and I can't get you out of my head. You're perfect in everyway, you're perfect for me. I want you in ways I've never wanted a girl before, and I can't bottle my feelings up forever."

Sonny put a hand over her mouth in shock, and she reached up to put her hand through his hair. "I love you too Chad. I always have, I was just so stubborn, I thought it was my imagination."

Chad's worried smile turned into a lopsided grin as his heart sped up, "You really do?"

Sonny nodded, "I really-"

A pair of soft lips replaced where his rough kiss had been seconds before, and he held her face in his hands lovingly.

"Allison Monroe, will you please be my girlfriend?" Chad grinned as they pulled away.

Sonny giggled and kissed his cheek, "Of course."

"Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants." He smirked and leaned in to kiss her again when Sonny put her hand in front of his face.

"Actually, Chad, you're going to give me everything I want." Sonny smirked, her eyes twinkled in mischief.

Chad grinned, "And why is that?"

"Because I can choose whether or not to kiss you back." Sonny shrugged her shoulders and let her legs drop from his waist, she started walking back to the couch when Chad's hand grabbed her shoulder.

He gave her a pout, "Sonny, you wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would." She grinned, "And right now, I would really like it for you to kiss me."

Chad put his arms around her waist, "Fine."

"Fine." Sonny giggled.

"Good." His voice got lower.

"Good."

He leaned in quickly to attach their lips, his hands pulled her waist closer to his body as her hands tangled in his hair.

As they pulled away, Chad fought to keep his lips from smirking as he whispered, "It wasn't me that messed up my hair before, was it?"

"No." Sonny patted his hair back down, "That was me."

He grinned, "So I was right, you were trying to torture me. Can't resist my perfect hair, huh?"

"Nope." Sonny smiled, "But then again, you can't resist my lips."

"You've got that right." Chad rolled his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her again.

.:.:.:.:.

**_Do you all love me now?!! :D_**


	12. Pancake war

**Haha, oops. When I said last chapter -- I didn't mean the end of the story, I meant the last chapter until I got back! :D Lol.  
Thanks SOOOO much for all the reviews, yes - they finally kissed, and everyone is finally happy! :D This is just a little fluffy, but the story will build back up, I promise you! :D**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonny's eyes fluttered open slowly to connect with a pair of crystal blue eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes again, snuggling herself closer to his body.

"You'd think that you would be a morning person, because you're just so bright and happy the whole day." Chad thought aloud, and Sonny could tell he was smirking. "And yet, you take forever to get out of bed."

She brought her hand that was lying on his chest up to his mouth, and clasped it over his lips. "Stop talking, it's too early." She mumbled.

Chad chuckled, his voice muffled by Sonny's hand, and he reached up to take her hand away. "Silly little Sonny, because you don't want me to talk… I have to."

She cracked a smile, and sat up to look at him, "You're a jerk."

"And that doesn't bother me." He gave her a smile. She smiled and leaned over to kiss his forehead. Chad grabbed her neck and pulled her face down to bring her lips to his own. After pulling away, he gave her a lopsided grin, "You're still a diva."

She rolled her eyes and laid back down on his chest, "What are we doing today?"

He looked up at the ceiling for a second, "Have you ever been to a show on Broadway?"

Sonny shook her head, "No, but I would absolutely love to go!"

"Well then, I think we figured out what we're going to do." Chad chuckled and sat up, he reached over for a small brochure on his nightstand and looked up the times for the shows, "What show would you like to-"

"Phantom of the Opera!" Sonny exclaimed, "I've heard so many people talk about it, I just need to see it!"  
Chad grinned, "Ok. I'll go book some tickets." He stood up from the bed and tugged the covers on his side of the bed back up to the pillows, "Will you order something for breakfast?"

"I'll make some pancakes instead." Sonny smiled and skipped into the kitchen.

After rolling his eyes at Sonny, Chad walked off to the living room to call the ticket place.

Sonny set to work making pancakes, and as she was pouring the flour into the mixture, she accidentally poured it onto herself. She blinked the flour away from her eyes, and her mouth opened in shock.

"We have seats at s-" Chad walked over to her side, and let out a loud laugh at her appearance, "What happened to you?"

"Flour."

He continued to laugh, "Yeah, I can see that."

She pouted and threw the flour bag on the counter, her lips turned up into a smirk and she stepped closer to Chad. She leaned closer and whispered, "Oh Chad?"

His laughter stopped immediately, "Yeah?"

She smiled and put her hand on his neck, leading his lips closer to her own. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss, and Sonny pressed her body as close to Chad as possible.

As they pulled away, Chad raised an eyebrow at her smirk. "What-"

Sonny giggled and turned to her bowl of batter, continuing to make the pancakes. He looked down at his clothes to see that he was covered in flour now.

"Why you little-"

"Don't say something you'll regret, Chad." Sonny smiled sweetly and brought her hands up to weave them through his hair, giving him another peck. "Now we're completely even."

Chad frowned when he realized that she had gotten flour in his hair. She turned around before he could say anything, and he walked up behind her.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Sweet, little, innocent Sonny Monroe. You're being a very bad girl." His lips barely touched the skin behind her ear, and he smirked when she shivered at the feeling.

He trailed his lips down her neck, leaving occasional kisses. She let out a small sigh of pleasure, and her body leaned against Chad's for support. His right arm reached out for the measuring cup of water she had on the counter.

"I think you should be taught a lesson." He mumbled against her neck, his voice turned slightly husky.

Sonny closed her eyes as his lips continued to graze her neck. Chad brought the cup of water over her head, and flipped it over quickly, the cold water splashed down onto Sonny.

She let out a shriek and jumped at the cold water. Chad held in his chuckles as she turned around slowly, her hair soaking wet.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." She punctuated each word with so much fury, that Chad cringed.

She grabbed the spoon that was in the batter and flung it at his head. He gasped and reached for the flour, throwing a handful at her.

Sonny laughed and threw a small bowl filled with eggs at him, her eyes widened when he gave her a glare. She walked backwards slowly as he advanced towards her.

"Chad… let's not fight about this, I didn't mean to-"

The spray nozzle to the sink turned on full blast at her body, and she let out a yelp. Chad, nozzle in hand, chuckled and proceeded to soak her in cold water.

When he finally turned the water off, their eyes widened at the sight of the kitchen. Eggs, batter, and flour were everywhere, and the water made things worse.

"Oh… My… God…" Sonny exclaimed, she put her hand over her mouth in shock, "Chad, what are we going to-"

He let out a chuckle, "Well… this will be quite the story to tell the cleaning maids."

Sonny giggled, "We can't just leave them this big mess."

"It's their job to clean."

"And it's your job to be a good boyfriend, but you aren't handling it well." She pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Chad frowned and walked over, wrapping his arms around her body, "I wouldn't have done anything about the flour all over me. It was flour-in-my-hair that set me off."

Sonny giggled and let her arms wrap around his neck, "Don't put flour in Chad's hair, or you will suffer extreme consequences. Got it."

"I hope so, Monroe." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He winced and pulled away, "You might want to take a shower though."

"Look who's talking." She mumbled and stomped off towards the bathroom.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonny put a final coat of mascara on her eyelashes, and leaned away from the mirror to check her reflection. She had curled her wavy hair so that it was completely curly, and she was dressed in her only formal outfit.

The turquoise blue dress hugged her frame perfectly, with dark blue spaghetti straps, and a skirt that hung down to the top of her knees. She smirked, if she stood up straight the dress actually came four inches from her kneecaps, and the strappy blue heels on her feet made her legs look much longer.

"Are you almost ready?" Chad asked from the other side of the door. His voice sounded slightly nervous, and Sonny thought she could hear him pacing across the floor.

She giggled, "Yes, I just have to grab a sweater."

The door opened, and Sonny stepped out, prompting a gasp from Chad. His eyes widened at the sight of her, and his jaw fell slack.

"Whoa." He grinned, "I didn't know you could get any more beautiful then you already were, but I was mistaken."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "I bet you've used that on ton's of dates."

"No, I only say that when I'm looking in the mirror." Chad joked and grinned as Sonny let out a chuckle, "You should feel privileged that I'm using my own complements on you."

She hit his arm playfully, "Stop it, Chad."

"Sonny, you really do look beautiful." He grinned and brushed the back of his hand along her jawbone, "You always do."

Her cheeks flamed, "Thanks. You're handling the boyfriend job better now than this morning."

He grinned, "Yeah, I have my ups and downs."

"Let's go." Sonny smiled and hooked her arm through Chad's. They walked out into the brisk evening air and hailed a cab to take to their show. Once on Brodway, they located the theater they would be watching The Phantom of the Opera at, and got their tickets.

Sonny bit her lip nervously as she followed Chad up a narrow staircase. Her eyes widened at the small balcony revealed behind a red velvet curtain. She turned to Chad with shock, "How did you… these seats are…"

"The best?" He grinned, "It took a lot of persuading, but apparently it was more important that Chad Dylan Cooper had the best seats than the original ticket buyers." Sonny raised an eyebrow, and Chad shrugged, "Some Jake Ryan guy and his date Milo were going to watch the show, but obviously they had to give the tickets to us."

"Let me guess." Sonny smirked, "Because you're Chad Dylan Cooper, and you get whatever you want?"

"Exactly." Chad nodded, and motioned to one of the seats in front of them. Sonny sat down to the left of Chad and flipped open her program.

"I can't wait! This is just so exciting!" Sonny exclaimed, and smiled widely at Chad.

He gave her a smile back, "The show should start soon. We can head over and grab some dinner after, if you'd like?"

"How about we skip dinner," Sonny smiled wickedly, "And just share a dessert!"

Chad nodded thoughtfully, "I think that can be arranged."

Sonny bit her lip as his hand traveled over to her leg to intertwine their hands. She let out a quiet squeal as the lights dimmed and a actors started walking onto the set. Her eyes became focused on the show in front of her, and she held onto Chad's hand tighter in anticipation.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Chad spent most of the show looking at Sonny, gauging her expression during certain scenes. The dim lights made it harder for him to see her face completely, but he still watched , fascinated, at her reactions.

Sonny was so interested in the show that she didn't notice Chad's eyes on her until the intermission.

"I'm so beautiful you can't look away?" She smirked when his cheeks turned pink.

He shook his head, "No, I'm just waiting for the waterworks to start. Just remember, if you need a shoulder to cry on-" He looked down at his own shoulder and smiled up at her, "-I'm available."

"The last time you said that, you ended up tricking me into a scheme." Sonny narrowed her eyes at him.

Chad held up his hands defensively, "Which you foiled in the end anyway, because you're so brilliant." He put his hand in her curls, "..and beautiful," he kissed her forehead lightly, "…and amazing." His lips connected with her own with a sweet kiss, only for seconds.

Sonny let her eyes close as their lips connected, and didn't open them for seconds after they had pulled apart. Chad's blue eyes gazed into her own, and she gave him a small smile.

"You're so good, I forgot what I was yelling at you for." She mumbled.

"This could come in handy." Chad smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips again.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Reviews? Appreciated. :D**


	13. Channy is Revealed

**Those of you pushing me to make this an M rated story, I think I have another way to make you happy. :D I'm thinking - trying to write- a oneshot for you guys that's a little more steamy than this story. :D  
Also, I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this story, but let me know how long you think I should go! :D  
Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! **

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I'm tired of going to interviews!" Sonny exclaimed while she was putting on her pea coat. She put her scarf on angrily and stomped to the door.

Chad let out a small laugh and followed her, "Chill Sonny. We only have a week and a half left of this."

She frowned, "But I like being alone with you."

"Yeah, well, we're going to have our hands full trying to tell our cast mates what's going on." He pushed the button for the elevator, "I'm sure trying to figure out how to spend time together will come after that."

Sonny shook her head, "No. Tawni is ok with us dating."

"Yeah, but are Nico and Grady?"

"You know their names?!" Sonny exclaimed, her mouth dropped in shock.

He snickered, "I always knew their names, I just forgot them on purpose to make them mad."

"Jerk." Sonny exclaimed.

"Diva!" He sang, and the elevator door opened. Before Sonny could argue, Chad had his hand on her back pushing her forward from the elevator.

Once at the studio, Sonny started getting nervous.

"What are we going to do?" She exclaimed, pacing back and forth.

Chad watched her with a smirk, "What are you talking about, Monroe?"

"I'm not going to be able to lie about not dating you." Sonny bit her lip, "I just couldn't lie about something that big."

"We don't have to lie." Chad put his hand on her arm comfortingly, "The question might not even come up."

Sonny nodded, "And if it does?"

"You can answer." Chad smirked and gave her a thumbs up. She glared back at him, but was quickly shoved onto the stage as they were announced.

The audience was even bigger than the last show they were on, and Sonny felt her nerves kicking in.

_Millions of people are watching. Millions of people want to know whether we are dating, and I have to be the one to tell them?!_

Chad grabbed her hand as they walked, and she let out a sigh at the small comfort. He led her to a couch next to the host, and they sat down together.

"Welcome to the show."

"Thanks for having us." Chad smiled.

The host grinned, "We have a lot planned for our show, so it's time to get down to business." He looked down at a stack of papers on his desk, "First off, we all heard the rumors about you two holding hands in Central Park - care to explain."

Chad chuckled, "Well, I know I already said this before, but friends can hold hands. I was holding her hand in a friendly way, not a loving way."

"Alright. Here's a real treat for the audience." the host pointed to a screen behind him that was currently blank, "I know the magazine with these pictures is not out yet, but we managed to get a hold of a few snapshots."

The audience was filled with gasps and screams as a screen behind the host changed into a picture of Sonny and Chad. It was of Sonny leaning over him, tie in hand, and Chad with his eyes closed.

Both Sonny and Chad blushed at the picture and looked down at the ground.

"According to your photographer, it was a pretty steamy shoot." The host chuckled, "We can certainly tell."

Another picture flashed on the screen, with Sonny in Chad's lap, both their eyes were struggling to stay open, passion could be clearly seen in both the celebrity's eyes.

"Wow." Sonny mumbled and leaned over so that her face was buried behind Chad. He chuckled as she did so, and put his hands on her arms to bring her out of hiding.

"Care to explain?" The host smiled wickedly.

"Ha… um, ok." Chad chuckled, "We were obviously at a photo shoot, and we took pictures."

The host rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Cooper, obviously Miss. Monroe is a gorgeous girl. Give her some props and give us more details."

Chad's jaw clenched slightly, in jealously over him calling Sonny gorgeous, before he answered, "We thought of it as a challenge. We wanted to portray passion, and who could show it best."

"Everything is a competition between us." Sonny spoke up, "Everyone knows that!"

"Yes, but there's not denying the chemistry between you two." the host motioned to Sonny and Chad, "I can see the attraction you have for one another."

Chad nodded, "I am attracted to her. I never denied that."

"There are many guys who are attracted to her." The host smirked.

Chad's hand balled up into a fist, and his jaw clenched, "I'm sure there are other guys."

"Jealous, Cooper?" The host asked, clearly noticing Chad's anger.

Sonny put her hand over Chad's fist, and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"N-no." Chad exclaimed.

"Are you sure? I'm thinking you're getting a lot closer to Miss. Monroe." The host pointed up to the screen, where another photo was being shown.

Sonny's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped simultaneously. She grabbed Chad's hand tighter and he turned to her with the same shock. The audience let out more noises, but all Sonny could think about was the picture in front of her.

A candid of her and Chad kissing, their very first kiss in the hotel room, was being showed to millions of people on live TV.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Chad gulped as he took in the picture and silently cursed himself for putting Sonny in this situation. Even though it was a picture of Chad pushing her into the wall, the media would twist it around.

"H-How… how did you…" He mumbled, turning to the host, bewildered.

"There's an insider at the hotel that's been selling pictures of Hollywood's best couple." The host chuckled, "We have more, if you'd like to see."

As he reached for the remote to the screen, Chad stood up angrily, "No!" Chad glared at him, he took a step forward towards the man, but Sonny put an hand on his arm.

"Chad, don't-"

The host chuckled, "Yes Cooper, wouldn't want to hurt your little g-"

"_Don't interrupt her_." Chad whispered harshly, his voice grave.

The interviewer smiled and nodded, "Alright. You don't need to go all 'guard dog' on me Chad, I won't hurt her."

"_No one _is going to hurt her." Chad explained, his eyes narrowing, "Ever."

"Chad." Sonny whispered, and he looked down into her eyes. Chad bit his lip and let out a sigh. He relaxed his tense position and sat back down on the couch with her.

The host turned to the camera, "And I guess that settles the main question everyone has been asking, Channy is indeed- for real, and by the looks of the pictures we have, who knows what else is going on in that hotel suite. Goodnight, and goodbye." As soon as the camera was off, the man ran off set, afraid Chad was going to hunt him down.

Sonny turned to Chad, and put her hand on his cheek. His eyes snapped up to meet hers, and he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

As her eyes watered, she pulled him closer into an embrace. Tears streamed down her face, and Chad let his arms rest on her waist, slowly rubbing circles in her back.

_What have I done?!_

Sonny couldn't stop herself from crying, and held onto Chad for dear life. The audience watched, transfixed, as Chad comforted Sonny.

The camera that had supposedly turned off was focused on the couple, and caught every minute.

Chad's eyes turned dark with rage and he muttered, "Haven't you got enough? Can't you see how much this is hurting her?"

The camera men looked down at their feet, and Chad watched all the cameras finally click off. He looped his outside arm under Sonny's legs and carried her off of set and into a cab.

While in the taxi, Chad put both their jackets around Sonny's shoulders to keep her warm, and held her in his lap.

"They… they all…" Sonny sobbed, her breathing was uneven as she tried to keep up with the tears flowing down her face.

"I know Sonny, it will be fine. We'll work this out." Chad whispered in her ear and leaned down to kiss her wet cheek.

She turned her face into his chest and continued to cry, "It… It was our first kiss… _My_ first kiss…"

Chad bit his lip to stop himself from breaking down like Sonny, knowing that he had to be strong.

"They ruined it."

"Hey, hey. Don't say that Sonny." Chad exclaimed, his eyebrows crinkled, "I love you Sonny, don't forget that. The only thing that matters to me is right here in my arms, I don't want you to regret anything we've done."

She shook her head, "I don't regret it… I just wish that it could've been just between us."

Chad nodded, and the cab pulled up to the front of the hotel. He carried Sonny out of the cab, and despite her protests, carried her up the elevator and into their room.

He brought her to the bedroom and tucked her into the bed, lying down next to her.

"I'm… I'm sorry Chad… I just…" She whispered, her tears slowed but her cheeks were still wet.

Chad wiped the tears away with his thumb and shook his head, "No Sonny, don't be sorry. It wasn't you fault."

She reached over and held onto Chad's arm again before letting a few more tears slip out of her eyes, and he kept his arms around her the whole time.

_It was my fault._

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Uh Oh, Chad's feeling a little guilty. Perhaps too guilty?? The next chapter will tell :D**

**I'll update soon, in the mean time, leave me some reviews to read - they sometimes spark some ideas for the story :D**


	14. Chad's Got A Hot Bod

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC. I own the plot, my computer, and a chocolate candy bar. :)**

**Ok, so I know it's been a while since I updated -- but when I tried to sign in yesterday morning, it wouldn't let me. I kept trying the whole day, and it still wouldn't let me. I don't know if it was just my computer, or what, but this should've been out yesterday :D**

**Anyways, those of you who thought Chad was being a little Edward Cullen last episode -- that's what I was going for. :D No, he didn't set the camera's up and take pictures of them kissing, he isn't _that_ mean! :D**

**Also! :D There's an amazing website run by superstarx, which my story is the fanfiction of the week. (Thanks SO much, by the way :P) just go to** www. mediahotspot . byethost4 . com / forum ( without the spaces) **and make an account, there's a whole bunch to do -- the more people who join, the better the forums will get! :D So join when you have the time!**

**Back to the story, reviews are greaty appreciated. :D**

--

Sonny woke up in the morning to find that Chad wasn't in the bed next to her. Her eyebrows raised in suspicion and confusion and she got out of bed quickly to walk to the kitchen.

He was sitting at the island on a barstool, his head in his hands, and there was a box of doughnuts next to him. At the sound of her footsteps on the tile, he turned around to lock eyes with her.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked, standing up from the stool to put his arms around her.

"Yeah, Chad, I'm fine." She smiled, "I just needed to get my frustration out of my system."

"You do realize what those pictures will do, don't you?"

She frowned and shook her head, "Um… yeah, people will know we're dating."

"That's not all!" Chad exclaimed and sat back down on the barstool, "I knew I would regret the reputation I have someday. And now I do."

"Chad, this wasn't your f-"

"It was!" Chad frowned, "They follow me everywhere, trying to find a picture of me with my next girl, and that girl is now you. So now everyone is going to think I'm still the sweetest guy in the world - and now you're basically a slut all because _I _kissed _you_."

Sonny shook her head, "They wouldn't say that. It was just a kiss for crying out loud! We weren't doing anything wrong."

Chad bit his lip angrily and passed her a newspaper.

She gave him a confused look before bringing her eyes down to the newspaper.

"Sonny Monroe, is She Really as Sweet as We Think She is?"

Sonny let out a forced chuckle at the title and mumbled, "It doesn't say I'm a slut, Chad."

"You have to read the whole article."

Sonny read the rest of the front page, and turned to the next section to continue when another picture made her jaw drop. She should've known that there would be pictures of them sleeping in the same bed, but the way the photo was taken, it looked like both of them were completely naked underneath the blankets.

"What the-"

"I know." Chad groaned and combed his hands though his hair angrily, "And yet you see, they hardly talk about me at all. And throughout the whole article they're hinting that it was all you, and nothing about me."

Sonny frowned, "They think I _raped_ you?!"

Chad let out a small chuckle, "They think you would have to rape me for the sweet Chad Dylan Cooper to have sex with you. Clearly, the fact that I'm just as much - or possibly more - attracted to you, as you are to me… didn't cross their minds."

"My mother is going to freak out." Sonny threw the newspaper on the table, "She thinks we're friends, and I didn't tell her about us dating."

Chad gave her a small smile, "I think your mother will be only a small part of the problem."

"Oh god!" Sonny exclaimed, her hands wove through her hair, "Our shows are going to see it! My old friends… _your parents_!"

"What's so bad about my parents knowing?" Chad muttered, stumbling slightly on the word 'parents.'

"Well… I thought I could meet them…" Sonny whispered, looking down at the floor, "That's usually the custom, right?… Now they think-"

Chad shook his head and interrupted, "My parents hate me, so you could do anything and still not be as bad as I am."

Sonny looked up from the ground and walked over to him, putting her hands on his chest, "Chad?" Her voice was a small whisper.

His eyes moved up to meet hers, "You wouldn't want to know them."

"But I do." Sonny frowned, "You've met my parents at one point or another."

"Yes, but you have parents that love you." Chad explained, looking back down at his shoes.

Sonny let out a sigh, "Chad, can't we talk about this?"

"No." He muttered, "I… I just can't."

Her hands on his chest slid up behind his shoulders, and she pulled herself closer to give him a hug. "I love you, Chad. I want to help, but it's fine if you don't feel like talking about it with me."

Chad slowly let his arms rest on her back, and closed his eyes as he hugged her back. She pulled away slightly to look into his eyes, "You… you don't blame this on yourself… do you?"

He dropped his arms and gave her a quick nod, "Who else would be to blame?"

"Chad, look at me." He looked her in the eyes, "I. Love. You."

"As I love you."

Sonny sighed, "That's not what I'm saying. I love you, and you can't blame everything on yourself. A relationship is made with two people, not just one."

"I know-"

"No, you don't, because you still blame yourself." Sonny groaned, "Chad, the only ones who should feel guilty are the people who took the pictures."

He nodded, "But-"

"No Buts." Sonny let out a chuckle, "I don't care if people saw us kissing, I would do anything, Chad, to keep you. I love you, and a few pictures and articles isn't going to change anything."

He gave her a small smile, "I did look pretty sexy in the last photo."

"It was photo-shopped Chad."

He shook his head, "No, that was all Chad. I don't wear a shirt, remember, they just photo-shopped the straps of your tank top off of you."

She looked down at the picture, "Huh… you're right."

"I always am."

"I beg to differ." Sonny muttered and rolled her eyes, "Please don't tell me we have an interview today."

Chad shook his head, "We don't. But we do have an autograph session."

"Where is that?"

"I don't really know. I think we're going to-" His cell phone rang in his pocket and he answered it quickly. After stepping out of the kitchen to continue his call, Sonny reached for the box of doughnuts and grabbed one, eating it quickly.

Chad walked back in to see that Sonny had taken his chair, and he gave her a smirk, "Excuse me, Monroe?"

"Something wrong?" She giggled from the chair, swinging her legs while she ate her doughnut.

He looked down at her chocolate covered fingers, "You ate the best doughnut!"

"Hey, you had the chance. You know I can't resist chocolate frosting." Sonny smiled and put her finger in the frosting, offering him some.

Chad stepped closer and licked the frosting of her pointer finger, she bit her lip as he pulled away. Sonny dipped her finger back on the doughnut to pick up more frosting, which Chad took his time licking off her finger again.

"Mm, chocolate and Sonny." Chad smirked at her and leaned forward to connect their lips.

Sonny smiled into the kiss, and set her doughnut down on the counter, putting her arms around his neck. Chad pulled her closer, and deepened their kiss. Just as he was about to bring his hand up to her hair, he pulled away quickly.

Sonny's breath came out in gasps, "What's… wrong?"

"I don't know if… there's still a camera in here." Chad explained, and looked around the room, "We need to get the hotel staff to look up here."

He gave her one last peck on her lips before grabbing their card key and walking to the door, "Get ready for the autograph session, we have to leave in two hours, I'll be back soon."

Sonny nodded and listened for the door to click closed. When she turned towards the counter, her doughnut was no where in sight.

_Why that sneaky little jerk!_

"Chad." She muttered and stormed to the bathroom.

--

The second Sonny stepped through the hotel door later that night, after hours of signing things for her fans, her cellphone started ringing.

She let out a sigh and answered it, "Hello?"

"Allison Monroe." Her mother exclaimed, her voice stern, "What exactly is the meaning of those pictures?!"

"Mom I-"

"Just because you're away to NYC without me doesn't mean you can go around sleeping with boys!" Mrs. Monroe exclaimed, "You better have a good explanation before your father gets a hold of today's paper."

Sonny sighed, "Mom, Chad and I weren't sleeping together." She frowned, "Well… we were, in literal means. But we weren't having sex."

"Then why are you both shirtless under those blankets?" Her mother questioned, her voice still accusing.

"Because there's such thing as photo-shopping these days." Sonny replied, sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone of voice on me." Mrs. Monroe grumbled, then let out a sigh, "I know I shouldn't have just accused you, Sonny. You're my little girl, you wouldn't do something like that at the age of 16."

Sonny laughed, "Do you hear what you're saying?"

"What?"

"I'm sixteen, mom, I'm not a little girl anymore." Sonny let out another little laugh, "There are girls that get pregnant at the age of 13. I'm sixteen and I just had my first kiss a few days ago… which was broad-casted on national television."

Her mother was silent for a moment, and Sonny could hear her playing with the cord on the phone. "I'm sorry Sonny. I know it's cliché but I just can't think of you as anything but my little girl. Your father is worse, and when he sees these pictures, he's going to need some convincing not to hunt Chad down."

"I love you both." Sonny bit her lip, "But I'm _in love _with Chad. And it will really upset me if dad doesn't like him, all because of a rumor."

"I'll talk to him sweetie." Mrs. Monroe smiled, "But you might want to warn Chad."

Sonny giggled, "He'll charm dad into liking him anyway."

"I'm sure he will." Mrs. Monroe let out a laugh, "He looks pretty built in this photo, it's not hard to see why girls like him so much."

"Mom!" Sonny's jaw dropped, "Did you just call my boyfriend 'built'?"

"Goodbye Sonny." Her mother chuckled and hung up.

Chad walked into the living room with a shocked look on his face, "Did I hear that your mother was checking me out?"

"Oh God." Sonny rolled her eyes as Chad stepped closer to her.  
"Do you think I've got an awesome bod?" He smirked and put his hand on her hips.

Sonny blushed, "Of course n-" Chad gave her a look, "You don't need the extra ego boost, especially from your girlfriend."

Chad frowned, "I'm not fishing for comments, I just want to know."

"Fine!" Sonny exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air in surrender, "Yes, I think you have an 'awesome bod.'"

"Alright!" Chad did a victory dance, "Sonny thinks I'm hot!"

"I never said that _honey_." She rolled her eyes.

Chad sighed and teased, "It was implied _baby_."

She giggled and leaned forward to give him a short kiss, her eyes shone as she pulled away, and her arms wrapped around his body to give him a hug.

"You did talk to the hotel staff about the cameras, right?"

Chad nodded, "They found two hidden cameras while we were at our autograph session, and they're only putting trusted staff in our room from now on."

"Good." Sonny let out a sigh of relief and pulled away to give him another, more passionate kiss. "Now we can finally kiss without being watched."

He smirked, "We can kiss whenever you want, however you want, and as long as you want."

She giggled and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Good, because I want to make up for lost time."

Chad smirked and dropped his head to her neck where he started to slowly trail kisses up to her jaw. He gave her a lopsided grin, "And just for the record, baby, you have a pretty amazing bod yourself."

With a embarrassed giggle from Sonny, Chad grabbed her around the waist and walked backwards into the nearest wall, starting to put all his efforts into kissing a certain brunette's soft lips.

--

**Ok, don't be mad if it's short. I had a little bit of writers block :P I'm trying to come up with a really good twist to the story :D Review anyways though!**


	15. The Truth Behind Chad's Parents

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC... if I did, Sonny and Chad would have kissed a long time ago. :D**

**Ok, so... not alot of reviews last chapter... not sure why, but maybe it was the whole 'fanfiction crash' thing that happened a few days ago. :P**

**Anyways, this chapter does get really steamy towards the end... but they don't have sex, so don't yell at me for stretching a T! :D I'm starting the M rated oneshot, I just don't really know what chapter I'm going to base it off of. :D**

**Review please!**

**-.-.-.**

Sonny looked up from her book as Chad stormed into the living room, his eyebrows were furrowed in anger, and his hands were in fists at his side.

She watched as he threw himself into a chair and buried his hands in his blond hair. She bit her lip and stood up quietly before walking over to his side.

"Chad?"

His head snapped up, and his eyes widened. "Sonny…"

Something about his blue eyes was off, and she could read the sadness in them. Her heart started beating rapidly. "What's wrong?" She looped her hand around his arm, and put her head on his shoulder.

Chad's blue eyes turned to look down at Sonny, and he let out a sad sigh. "My… my parents… they saw the photos." Her cheeks flamed at the mention of the photos, and her hand instinctively clutched his arm a little tighter "They, u-um…" Chad's voice cracked as he tried to keep his composure.

Sonny looked up at him in shock when she heard the tone of his voice, and she was even more surprised to see that his eyes were watering up.

"Oh, Chad!" She whispered and un-tucked her hand from his arm to envelop him in a hug. Her own eyes started to tear up as she held him against her body, his arms held her even closer as small tears started to escape his eyes.

"I… I just always wanted… to make them proud." He whispered against her shoulder.

She nodded slowly, and started to rub her hand up and down his back slowly. "You don't have to talk, Chad. I'm here for you."

Her heart ached as she felt him shake against her, his tears were flowing faster now, and she felt a few tears escape her own eyes as she watched him cry. Chad barely said a word as Sonny comforted him, the only whisper that escaped his lips being, "I love you Sonny."

-.-.-.

Chad woke up on the couch, his head was resting on Sonny's shoulder, and their arms were around each other's waists.

He looked down at her peaceful expression and frowned. Sonny was the perfect girlfriend to him, and he felt that he was bringing her down.

His hand reached up to trace her jawbone, and her eyes fluttered open instantly. "Oh! I'm sorry."

She gave him a grin, "Chad, you don't have to apologize. I was barely sleeping anyway."

"I'm sorry for-"

"Chad!" She gave him a stern look, "You don't have to apologize. When are you going to grasp the fact that you're just as human as everyone else? I want to help you when you're sad, Chad, you help me through tough times too."

He looked down at her waist, where his hand was, and mumbled, "But you're better than I could ever be in this relationship."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I can't stand it when you go all 'Edward Cullen' on me." He gave her an eye roll, "I'm serious! We're both going to go through tough times, and there _will_ be times when you're going to need me to help you Chad. You can't just be superman all the time."

"I just… I've never really been in love before. I don't know if I'm doing anything right." He dropped his head again, and she brought her hand up to tilt his head back up to meet her gaze.

"You're doing fine, Chad. I've never been in love before either, remember?"

"So how do you know I'm doing fine?" He frowned, "What if… What if you find another guy that you love more than me? I can't loose you, Sonny."

Her eyes widened, "Chad, I'm not going to leave you just because we make a few mistakes. There's no one else in the world I'd rather be with than you."

"Even though I'm too afraid to tell you about my parents?" His jaw clenched at the words 'afraid,' and 'parents.'

"Chad, you're not afraid-"

"Then I can tell you."

She shook her head, "You don't have to. We can keep a few secrets from one another."

"But this isn't a secret." Chad gave her a frown, "its facts."

Sonny let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders, "If you want to tell me, I'm not going to stop you."

He nodded and bit his lip. She watched as he thought about something for a second, then turned back to look in her eyes.

"It all started when I was six." His eyes turned dark with sorrow, and Sonny put her hand on his arm comfortingly. "I just got my first acting job. My parents were so proud of me, they sold our house in New Hampshire, and we moved to L.A."

"I was playing a little kid on a TV show, and my parents were ecstatic. My dream was coming true." He let out a small chuckle, "But the more time I spent on set, the less time I spent with my parents. Of course, since I was little, all my pay checks went to my parents… and they started using it to buy stuff they didn't need."

"When I was ten, they started their vacation trend. At first, I went with them, but when our relationship started to grow farther apart, they started going alone. I spent every holiday, weekend, and most other days of the year at home with a housemaid. My parents saw me less and less, and when they did see me… it just wasn't the same between us."

"I turned 13, and when they were actually home one day, I asked them when I was going to start getting my own paychecks, and when they were going to stop using my money. My father got really mad at me, and insisted that I didn't need a paycheck - and I should be happy that he and my mom pushed me to become an actor."

"I wasn't really interested in the money, I just wanted my parents back." His eyes dropped, "When I told my mom this, she wouldn't talk to me at all. She thought I was insulting her, and it hurt me even more that my mom wasn't there to help me. They didn't care what I did with my life anymore, all they wanted was the money."

He smiled for a second, "I got the most amazing part of my life, staring along side Zac Efron in '17 Again.' I called my parents to tell them the good news, and they asked me how much income I would get from doing the movie. It was the first time I realized that my parents didn't care about me anymore."

"Zac was like, the big brother I never had. I told him everything, even about my parents. After the movie was over, he blurted about my ruined relationship with my parents to a magazine, and my parents flew home from France just to yell at me. They were ashamed that I would spread something like that, even if it was true. They didn't want bad publicity, and so they made me take them to an event just so we could act like a happy family together."

"That made it worse." His voice cracked, "For them to pretend that they loved me again, then for them to jet off to Australia the next moment… It really hurt. I got the part of Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls, and I became friends with Portlyn. She didn't see her parents that much either, but they still loved her in ways that my parents forgot. I could only trust Portlyn with that side of me, and I set up a wall against anyone else who tried to help."

He turned to look at her, "Years later, you came along and somehow broke down the wall. I forgot what it felt like for someone to care about me, or for me to care about _someone_. You brought back the little kid in me that just wanted to be loved."

Sonny's smile got bigger, and her eyes watered up with tears. "I need you now, Sonny. I need you more than anything else in my life, and if I loose you, I know that I'll never be able to love again. My parents broke my heart, but you're the glue that put it back together."

She let a tear fall out of her eye and onto her cheek, "Chad…"

He pulled her closer to his body, and she snuggled closer into his chest.

"I… I see why you think you're not a good enough boyfriend, Chad." Sonny whispered as they pulled away, "But I love you, and you're perfect for me. Don't let your parents ruin our relationship."

He nodded slowly, "That's… uh, why they called."

"When did they call?"

"This morning." He clenched his jaw, "They saw the pictures, and demanded to know why I would put myself out in the media like that. They want me to break up with you, but I told them that you were the only one who will be able to love me, and that I didn't need them in my lives anymore."

"Chad." Her heart ached as she leaned forward to kiss his cheeks, "We can skip the whole let's-introduce-Sonny-to-my-parents thing."

He let out a relieved sigh, "Good."

"Good." She giggled, "And it really makes me happy that you shared that with me Chad."

"It felt good to tell someone." He grinned and leaned forward to connect their lips in a soft kiss. When they pulled away, he gave her a small smile, "I love you Sonny Monroe."

"And I love you Chad Dylan Cooper."

-.-.-.

After they finished eating lunch, they went back to the couch to watch a movie. Chad didn't focus on the movie at all and when she gave him annoyed glares, he just chuckled.

"Chad!" She exclaimed when he started tickling her sides.

"Yes?" He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss. Sonny turned around so they were lying down facing each other, and she frowned when he didn't move to kiss her.

He chuckled and leaned forward to connect their lips again.

She kissed him back as his arms pulled her closer, and she let out a sigh as his hands traveled up and down her waist. His lips smirked against her own and he let his right hand slip under her T-shirt to brush across her flat stomach.

The small moan from Sonny made his heart jump, and he traced patterns on her stomach with more confidence.

She pulled away, "Chad."

"What?" He gave her an innocent smile.

"Don't tease me like that." Her cheeks turned bright pink.

He gave her a small smirk, "Like what?" His hands slipped back under her shirt to rub circles on her stomach.

"Oh." Her eyes closed briefly as she let out the small moan, then she opened her eyes to frown at him, "Chad Dylan-"

"Yes?" He asked, continuing to touch her stomach, his eyes watched her face as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Why are… what are…"

Chad smirked, "Is something the matter, Monroe?"

She bit her lip to stifle another moan as his hand started moving upwards. He stopped rubbing circles and let his fingers spread out across her body, across her ribcage.

Her throat was suddenly dry, and she gulped before whispering, "Chad… I told you to s-stop that."

His blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he felt her breathing accelerate under his hand. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sonny." His hand crept up slowly, her heart started beating erratically as she felt his thumb meet the bottom band of her bra.

"C-Chad…" Her voice was so quiet she didn't know if he actually heard her. His hand wandered over to the left side of her bra, and she let out a small gasp as he started moving his hand up again.

Chad bit his lip as his hand moved enough to cover her breast, and she let out a small whimper at the touch.

"Chad… please…" Her voice became pleading, and her eyes started to close.

He grinned, "That's not very specific, Sonny."

She gasped as he put more pressure on her chest, and she glared at him, "Damn it Cooper! Stop teasing me!" He raised an eyebrow at her language, and she let out a frustrated sigh, "Will you just touch me, already?!"

Chad chuckled and leaned forward to connect their lips in a passionate kiss, his hand became more confident as it pressed down more fully on Sonny, and she arched her back in response.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth as his left hand rose to grab the hem of her T-shirt. While his right hand still moved against Sonny's chest, he used his left to lift her shirt off of her body. They broke the kiss to lift the shirt over Sonny's head, and she brought one of her hands to his own shirt once hers was thrown somewhere in the room.

"Oh, Chad Dylan." She whispered as his lips left hers to start kissing her neck and shoulders. Her insecurities of Chad seeing her with just a bra on vanished from her mind as he continued to trail kisses all over her neck. The buttons on his shirt couldn't unbutton fast enough as Sonny fumbled with taking his shirt off.

Once it finally opened completely, she slipped it off his shoulders, and pulled his body on top of her own. Chad let out a loud groan at the feeling of his body on hers, and he brought his left hand up to cup her left breast.

Sonny let out another moan, and she arched into his hands, wanting to feel even more. Just as her hands started trailing down to his abs, her cell phone started ringing.

He pulled away to let her answer, but she shook her head, "Let it ring."

Chad gave her a look as her phone continued to Moo. "Sonny, the phone already dampened the mood. You can answer it."

She let out an annoyed sigh and pressed the phone to her ear, "Hello?!"

"Sonny, don't use that voice on me!" Tawni exclaimed, then let out a laugh, "Was I interrupting something?"

"What?" Sonny grinned, "Psh, no."

Tawni didn't believe her at all. "You're with him right now, and I can definitely tell you're gasping for air." She frowned, "When did I ever start caring so much?!"

"When I showed up on So Random." Sonny giggled as Chad brought his hand up to twirl a curl of her hair around his finger.

"So… not that I really want to know, but since I'm in the whole 'caring phase' at the moment-" Tawni rolled her eyes, "-what are you doing?"

Sonny giggled as her cheeks turned pink, "Ah, nothing."

"Mhm." Tawni laughed, "You guys were probably making out in your private hotel suite."

Sonny let out a nervous chuckle, "How is life in Hollywood?"

"Got'cha!" She giggled, but hesitated before exclaiming, "Good."

"Who's the boy, and how long have you known him?" Sonny grinned.

"Oh god, he's the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. He's handsome and kind, funny and sweet." Tawni sighed happily, "And he has a six-pack I would kill to get my hands on."

Sonny let out a hysterical laugh, "And here you are, making fun of me for making out with my boyfriend. Yet you're aloud to talk about guys with great abs?"

"Ew, why is Tawni talking about me like that?!" Chad exclaimed as his hands went back to her stomach, slowly rubbing circles against her skin.

Tawni ignored Chad and continued, "He's drop dead gorgeous!"

"And who is this amazing - godlike abs- man you're speaking of?"

"David Henrie of course!" Tawni exclaimed.

Sonny's jaw dropped and she let out a squeal, "You know David!?!"

"Mhm." Tawni nodded, "I'm acquainted with his lips as well."

Chad grabbed the phone from Sonny and exclaimed, "She'll talk to you later." before hanging up the phone.

"Hey that was my-"

"We don't need you getting ideas from this 'David-godlike-abs' guy." Chad gave her a smirk, "I'm sure I have better abs now then he ever will."

Sonny giggled and brought her pointer finger down to his abs to trace them, and smirked as he bit his lip. A small sigh came out of his lips as she continued to trace his muscles.

"Sonny Monroe." He teased as she let out a small giggle.

"Yes?" Her innocent voice was betrayed by the mischief in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"You know full well what you're doing." He grinned and stood up before picking her up in his arms, "Let's go to the pool, we haven't gone there yet."

She gave him a confused look, "But what about-"

"What about what?" He grinned as she blushed, "You're too embarrassed to say it."

Sonny frowned, "I am not!"

"Then why don't you tell me?"

_Ugh, I want you to touch me again, Chad! God he is such a tease!_

"We were just… ah…" Her cheeks got darker, "Let's just go to the pool."

Chad gave her a quick peck on the lips as he grabbed his swimsuit on his way to the bathroom.

Sonny let out a frustrated sigh as she watched him walk away, and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked over at her suitcase and her lips slowly formed a smirk.

_Let's see if Chad can resist me now._

She picked up the dark green bikini and waited for him to leave the bathroom.

.-.-.-.

**Let me know what you think -- review! :D**


	16. A Trip to Tiffany's

**Ok, last chapter was really long. Sorry to disappoint-- but this one isn't as long :D**

**I was going to skip the 'swimming pool' thing, but I decided that I could do it at the last minute. I have the rest of the story all planned out. And I'm thinking that this story will end with 20 chapters total.**

**Now, don't get upset... I'm doing a sequel! :D you'll see why soon! I can't wait for the next story, and I'm trying to come up with a good title... any ideas, just mention them. (I know you don't know what the story will be about, but brainstorming never hurt anyone :D)**

**Anyways, thanks SO much for all the reviews! I'm working on the M rated one-shot that goes along with this story, I think I'm doing it as an "Extended Scene" from last chapter :D Onto the chapter now....**

.:.:.:.

As they started walking down the small hallway towards the hotel pool, Sonny kept sneaking glances at Chad.

He was wearing a pair of light blue, and bright blue, Hawaiian printed swim shorts, which made his eyes seem even brighter. Even though his shirt was still on, she couldn't help but blush at how she couldn't keep her eyes off his body.

Sonny grinned as her fingers skimmed the bottom of her cover up, and she was excited to take it off to see Chad's reaction.

The glass door of the pool area was suddenly right next to them, and Chad held the door open for Sonny to walk through.

He gave her a smile when they scanned the pool area to see that it was empty.

Sonny shrugged, "It's late, everyone is probably at dinner."

Chad nodded his agreement and motioned to the chairs, "Where do you want to put our stuff?"

"Here." She giggled and sat down on the nearest chair. He chuckled and tossed their towels onto the chair next to her.

Sonny took the time to actually scan the pool area, and her eyes widened at how beautiful it looked. There was a raised hot tub in the corner that was surrounded by plants. A small wave pool was also raised on the floor, and the edge of the small pool overflowed with water that fell into a larger, deeper, pool.

"Wow." She grinned and turned to Chad, who was looking at her cover up.

His eyes trailed up her body to her face, and he smirked, "Yeah, wow."

Sonny blushed and rolled her eyes. As Chad reached to start taking off his T-shirt, Sonny reached over to stop his hands, "Can I have the honors?"

He gave her a grin, "You can."

She giggled and reached her hands under his T-shirt to trace the muscles of his stomach, slowly moving her hands upward towards his chest. She giggled at his sharp intake of breath, and retraced her steps so that she could lift his shirt over his head.

Chad grinned when she sat back on her own chair, and her eyes stayed below his neck, "Your turn, Monroe."

She let out a small laugh as he reached over and pulled her body on top of his own, her legs straddled his waist and his hands gripped the top of her thighs.

He slowly let his hands trail up the side of her legs to her stomach. With a smirk, he made his pace lower as he let his thumbs rub small circles along her hips. The small sigh that came from her mouth had his heart jumping while he continued to lift her cover up.

Chad quickly brought his hands the rest of the way up and took her cover up over her head.

She stood up from his lap and twirled around in a small circle, his eyes wandered her whole body in he process.

"What do you think?" She whispered.

"I think…" He stood up in front of her and leaned down to kiss her neck, "That you look smokin' hot in that bathing suit."

Her eyes lightened in delight and she reached over to put her hands on his biceps, "I could say the same about you, Cooper."

He grinned, "I'm not sure I could pull off a bikini."

"Shut up!" She slapped his arm playfully.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." He smirked, and before she could protest, he scooped her up in his arms and raced over to the pool's edge. "Any last words, Monroe?"

She pouted, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would." His arms let go of her body and she landed in the pool with a large splash.

She resurfaced and glared at him, "Chad. Dylan. Cooper."

He couldn't help himself from letting out bursts of laughter, and she waited until he finally finished. "Um… yes?"

She batted her eyelashes and got closer to the edge of the pool, "I have something to tell you, _honey_."

Chad cleared his throat as he sat down on the edge of the pool, "Yes, _baby_?"

"I just wanted to tell you…" She leaned closer to his ear, and he leaned forward in anticipation. With one quick pull on Chad's leg, he was instantly submerged in the water.

When he resurfaced she was clutching her stomach while laughing hysterically. He gave her a small grin, "You got me."

"I should try doing that more often!" She giggled.

Chad rolled his eyes as he swam closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his blue eyes sparkled with the reflection of the water.

She brought a hand up to his soaked hair, and combed her fingers through it slowly. "Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to leave."

He grinned and leaned down to put a soft kiss on her lips, pulling away after a moment to whisper, "Me neither."

.:.:.:.

The next day, Sonny woke up to see that Chad was already dressed, and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Time to get up." He grinned, "I figured we could go sight seeing again, maybe go shopping?"

"Shopping?!" She jumped out of bed and ran to her suitcase, with her clothes in hand, she skipped to the bathroom to change. Chad watched her and chuckled as the bathroom door closed. She came out minutes later, completely ready, with a huge smile on her face.

"Let's go!"

He grinned and handed Sonny her jacket, putting his on after. "Let's just walk around Central square for a while."

Sonny nodded and followed Chad out of the hotel as he started walking down a busy street. She struggled to keep up, and had to loop her hand around his arm not to get lost in the sea of people.

"Where to first?" He looked down at her excited face.

"I just want to walk by the windows and see if anything catches my eye."

He nodded and they walked side by side down the sidewalks. Sonny pulled Chad across all the people so that they were up against the windows of each shop.

Her smile widened when she saw different stands selling knock off scarves, bags, and hats. She pulled Chad over and grabbed a green hat off the rack.

"What do you think?" She asked, showing Chad the hat.

"It's not really… you." He winced.

She rolled her eyes, "It's for Nico, Chad."

"Oh!" He chuckled, "Yeah, he loves those kind of hats."

Sonny paid for the hat and they started walking down the sidewalk again. As they started going away from times square, Sonny stopped in a little souvenir shop to buy something for her mom.

Chad laughed at the NYC mug that Sonny bought for her dad, and grabbed a book of piano music off of the rack, "Phantom of the Opera."

Sonny looked at the book from over his arm, "Piano and Voice. I wish I could play the piano."

"Believe it or not, I do." Chad grinned, and she looked up at him in shock. "Since I didn't have my parents around, and had nothing to do, I took lessons. I play the guitar and piano pretty good."

She stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek, and smiled when he started to blush. "I never knew you liked to play music."

"I do." He smiled, "So if I buy this, I'll play the piano, and you can sing."

"Chad, I can't-"

"I'm sure you can sing." He grinned and went up to the cash register to buy the sheet music. She pouted as she paid for the gifts for her parents, and they exited the shop.

Before long, one window caught Sonny's eye, and she leaned up close to the glass to stare at the items inside.

"They're all so beautiful." She whispered, and Chad walked over to her side. Surrounded by ivory silk and fresh rose petals were all different kinds of jewelry.

"Tiffany's." He read the sign and gave Sonny a grin.

She stopped gazing at the jewelry to read a price tag, and winced, "Let's just walk away."

"No, is there something you like?" Chad held her in place by her arm.

She shook her head, "Chad, the jewelry in there is really expensive. I don't have _that_ much money to spend." Her eyes looked up into his, and she saw the look he was giving her, "Oh no, you're not buying me anything!"

"Sonny, come on." He frowned, "Just one thing, that's all."

"Chad, don't be stupid." She pouted.

He rolled his eyes, "Sonny, I'm your boyfriend. I like buying stuff for you, especially things that you like. So tell me what you want."

"It's too much money." She was starting to get weak.

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, pulling her body against his own. "It doesn't matter."

She let out a sigh, "I'm not letting you-"

Chad kissed her again, and she momentarily forgot what she was arguing about. "Tell me what you want."

She pouted, "Fine." Chad grinned as she walked over to the window and pointed to a small oval locket in the corner of the display. "I love that silver locket."

"C'mon." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shop. A lady at the desk turned around and greeted them with a smile.

"Can I help you?"

Chad put his arm around Sonny's waist, "Yes, I'd like to buy the locket that's in the window."

Sonny bit her lip as the saleslady nodded and went to go retrieve the necklace. "Chad-"

"Hey." He tightened his arm around her waist, and whispered, "Just this one thing, I swear."

The saleslady came back with the locket in her hand. She found a small blue box and carefully set the necklace inside of it, tying a small white bow on top of the box before setting it in a bag.

She rung it up on the register, and Sonny covered her ears as she announced the total. Chad chuckled and passed over his credit card. "You can take your hands down now." He mumbled to Sonny.

She smiled and let her hands fall down to her sides.

While Chad was signing the receipt, the saleslady turned back to Sonny with a small smile, "You're Sonny Monroe, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe I'm meeting you, I saw all the pictures." The saleslady shook her head, "I could tell they were photo-shopped, I feel so sorry."

"Thanks." Sonny gave her a small smile.

The lady nodded, and motioned to Chad, "He's quite the boyfriend to buy you a Tiffany necklace."

Sonny smiled and looked over at Chad, who gave her a grin, "Yeah, he's quite the guy."

The saleslady handed over the bag and Chad grabbed it off the counter, offering it to Sonny, who took it in her hands.

"Thanks for shopping at Tiffany's!"

Chad nodded and put a hand on Sonny's back, guiding her to the door.

"Chad-"

"We're not taking it back, Sonny." He rolled his eyes.

Sonny sighed and slid her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her face to give him a short kiss. "I was just going to say thank you."

He smiled, "Well in that case, you're welcome."

Sonny giggled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, and they started their walk down the sidewalk again.

.:.:.:.:.

**So, maybe a little bit of a filler chapter, but I love the idea of Chad trying to buy Sonny a Tiffany necklace :D I sure would love a locket from Chad! :D**

**Review please!**


	17. Last Day in The City

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! you guys are a.m.a.z.i.n.g!!! :D OK, so if you didn't read my little rant last chapter, I'll tell you again!**

**I'm planning on making this story 20 chapters long and doing a sequel... or I can just keep adding to this story -- whichever you guys think is best :D**

**Let me know!**

.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonny gave Chad a comforting smile as they stood backstage at their last interview of the trip. Their bags were almost completely packed for the trip back to LA, and Sonny felt sad that their time was almost up.

"Hey." Chad gave her a grin and brushed a hand over her cheekbone, "It'll work out."

"You're right. My dad might need some charming, though." Sonny giggled.

He rolled his eyes and turned towards the stage crew member who was looking at a clock, "You're on in ten seconds."

Sonny sighed, "You ready, Chad?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He smirked and leaned down to give her a small kiss, he moved to her ear to whisper, "You don't know how happy I am to be able to do that."

"Wanna bet?" She mumbled as she connected their lips again.

He chuckled as they pulled away and shot the stage director a glare when he pushed them towards the side of the stage and shouted, "You're on!"

"Welcome to the show, Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!" A young woman exclaimed from her chair. The other lady sitting next to her clapped her hands loudly, and they both got up to give Sonny and Chad a welcoming hug.

After the crowd died down and everyone was seated, the blond host turned to the stars with excitement written all over her face.

"So… how is Hollywood's hottest couple?" She grinned.

Sonny couldn't help but crack a smile, "We're doing great, thanks for asking."

Chad chuckled from beside her, and reached over silently to grab her hand.

The other host, a tall redhead, reached over to a table beside her and picked up a newspaper, "We've all seen the pictures… what everyone wants to know is, what is the truth?"

"Well…" Chad shrugged, "We are sharing the same suite. But we weren't sleeping with each other like the photograph suggests, figuratively speaking that is."

"So it's a case of photo-shopping?" The blond host asked, "Were you actually sleeping in the same bed though?"

Sonny looked up at Chad quickly before nodding, "Yes… yes we are sharing the same bed, I'm not going to lie." She blushed slightly as she turned to the audience, "But just because we shared a bed doesn't mean that we had sex."

"I heard in another magazine that you had a purity ring, Sonny. Is that what stopped you guys from sleeping together?" The host asked, and turned back to Sonny.

"No, I don't have a ring." Sonny shrugged, "But I'm still a virgin, and I plan on waiting for the right moment… whether it be until marriage, or whenever. I'll know who I'm going to give it to, when the time comes."

"And you, Chad?"

He grinned, "I could say the same thing Sonny said."

"So all those rumors before… they were just false?" The blond questioned, and a few audience members let out sounds of confusion.

"Yes." Chad nodded, "But isn't that what rumors are? Fake?"

The red headed host nodded and gave him a smile, "You're right! I've never really thought of it that way before."

"Moving on, tell us something about your relationship so far." The blond host motioned to the audience, "We're all dying to know!"

Sonny laughed, and Chad gave her a questioning glance. She leaned over and whispered, "I'll answer." in his ear. "We're like any regular couple, and I hope everyone will see it that way. If Chad and I weren't actors, there wouldn't be people taking pictures of us, and there's really no reason for us to be stalked by photographers now."

"Normal couples wonder what they're doing for their next date." Chad frowned, "We're wondering how to avoid the paparazzi if we step out of our hotel room."

Both hosts nodded, understandingly, "We've experienced this a couple times as well, but definitely not to your extent."

"Everyone wants to know how we're doing, and they want pictures and videos to prove it." Chad shook his head, "Sometimes I just wish we could keep things between us, the way it's supposed to be."

The blond host gave him an apologetic smile, "I hope we don't seem like the bad guys, we're trying to bust the bad rumors."

"According to Entertainment Weekly, you're engaged to get married in the spring." The redhead added, and she chuckled.

Sonny blushed, "Oh no, we're not engaged! I'm only going to be 17 in a few months, I'm way too young."

"You're never too young for love, Sonny." Chad teased her, and chuckled as her blushing cheeks darkened.

"Just because someone's in love, doesn't mean they're engaged." She smirked.

"We would know." He mumbled to her, and turned to face the hosts again.

The redheaded host grinned, "Next -- What are your plans for when you go back to LA?"

"We'll just go back to what we were doing before." Chad gave the audience a smile when they started clapping, "I'll shoot Mackenzie Falls, she'll be a Random… and yet, we'll still make things work between us."

"I can't wait to get back on So Random." Sonny exclaimed, "I've been waiting my whole life to be a comedian, and I just love being with the cast."

"We love watching you!" The blond nodded, and the audience started clapping again. "Have you heard about any new episodes that we can get a sneak peak of?"

Sonny shook her head, "No, we all contribute to the sketches. We come up with a bunch of sketches in time for Friday's show, and everyone has ideas. So really, I don't even know what the show is going to be like until Friday."

The hosts laughed along with the audience, then turned to Chad. "And you, Mr. Cooper?"

"Ah yes… what will happen next in Mackenzie Falls?" He gave them a mischievous look, "It's a secret to everyone. Our next season is being written right now, and apparently there's going to be some character twists going on… but when _hasn't _that happened?"

The redheaded host looked down at Sonny's neck, and her eyes widened. The blond followed her gaze and gasped, "Is that a…"

Sonny looked down and blushed, "It's a Tiffany locket."

"It's so beautiful!" The blond gushed, "My husband proposed to me with a Tiffany ring. Who did you get it from?"

"Chad bought it for me." She ginned proudly up at Chad, who gave her a lopsided smile back.

The audience all gasped, some in surprise, and others in jealousy. Sonny blushed at the feeling of all eyes on her, and she leaned against Chad's shoulder to hide herself a little.

The redheaded host put a hand on her heart in mock jealousy, "Chad Dylan Cooper, you really are the perfect guy." She giggled, "Don't take it the wrong way Sonny, I'm not going to steal him."

Sonny laughed, "I hope not."

Chad rolled his eyes and squeezed their connected hands.

"Ok, for our final few minutes of the show, we just want to give you something to remember the city by." The blond host grinned and waved a few stage crew members onto the set, each had a bag in their arms.

Sonny's eyes widened as she was handed one of the bags, and Chad the other.

"Oh, we couldn't!" She whispered.

They both shook their heads, "It's our treat. It may not be a Tiffany necklace, but we hope you love it. Go ahead and open them!"

Sonny grinned at Chad and they both pulled out a white T-shirt from their bags. There was 'I Love NYC' on the front in black letters, and a red heart.

"Aw, thanks so much!" Sonny exclaimed, but then noticed the bag was still heavy. She reached inside to pull out a collapsing stack of postcards. She grinned and unfolded each photograph, quickly studying the first few photos.

"This is amazing, thank you so much." Chad grinned as he pulled out his own set of postcards. He put his gifts back in the bag and Sonny followed his lead. The music for the closing of the show came on and the hosts turned to the camera.

The blond haired host smiled, "Thanks for watching."

"And a special thanks to our guests-" The red head continued.

"Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. Goodbye and Goodnight everyone!" They both finished, and Sonny and Chad waved into the camera as it shut off.

They all stood up to hug one another again, and said quick goodbyes before walking off the set.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonny woke up the next morning and caught Chad's gaze. She sighed and stretched her arms, "What?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, "Just watching you sleep."

"Chad!" Her voice pleaded, embarrassed, as she turned away from his eyes.

He snickered, "I'm not going to be able to do it for a while, I wanted to burn it into my memory."

She rolled her eyes and rolled over to check the clock, "Didn't you say we should start getting ready around 8?"

"Yeah."

"It's eight fifteen you dork!" She exclaimed and jumped out of bed, "You can take a shower, I took one yesterday."

He shrugged, "So did I."

She giggled, "But _you're _the one who needs it."

"That cut deep, Sonny. Real deep." He pretended to stab his heart with an imaginary dagger.

"Getting ready for Mackenzie Falls?" She giggled.

He snickered again and walked over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

She sighed and reached for her most comfortable outfit in her whole bag, knowing that the flight would be long… and waiting for the plane would take even longer.

Sonny was folding the waistband of her sweatpants to make them lower on her waist when Chad walked out of the bathroom, clad in jeans and a T shirt.

She smiled at the simplicity of his outfit and pushed him aside as she moved to go to the mirror. Not even three minutes later she was done with makeup and decided to just put her hair in a ponytail.

Chad was taking a last check through the hotel room incase they forgot anything, and Sonny reached for her purse that was sitting on the bed.

He stuck his head back in the bedroom, "Nothing out here. I think we've got it all."

She smiled and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where their bags were sitting. With one last look around the room, Chad grabbed a bag in each hand and started out the door. Sonny grabbed the small remaining duffel bag and followed behind him.

After catching a cab, they arrived at the airport and went to check in.

Chad reached over and grabbed her hand, "We're going home."

She smiled, "It does feel good to be going back."

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Ok, another short chapter... but I wanted to get that interview in there, and I decided to add Channy's last morning in the hotel... next chapter is when they arrive home :D**


	18. Back Home at Last

**It's true --- I'm making a sequel! :D**

**I really can't wait to write it, and you'll find out why soon... unfortunately, not in this chapter though. :D Yes, it's very cliffy at the end. But this will be one of the first real cliff hangers I'm going to have.**

**Review if you can, I love to read them! :D**

.:.:.:.:.

Sonny's heart beat rapidly as the pilot announced that they would be landing soon. She gave Chad an excited smile and gripped his hand as the plane tipped forward to land.

He snickered, "You haven't attached yourself to me like when we took off-" The plane jerked a little to the side, and Sonny launched herself into Chad's arms. "-Spoke too soon I guess."

She held on tighter as the plane neared the ground and landed with a lurch as it began to slow down. Her head pulled away from his chest to see that he was smirking at her.

"Stop being a jerk." She giggled, "Just because we're in LA doesn't mean you can go back to being your old self."

"I never said this was my old self." He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

When the seat-belt light went off and they landed completely, Sonny and Chad grabbed their stuff and exited the plane behind the other people that were in front of them on the plane.

Sonny held onto Chad's arm as the warm humid air hit her as she stepped off of the plane, and they headed over to baggage claim instantly.

Her eyes widened when she saw her mother running towards her.

"Sonny!" Mrs. Monroe exclaimed and pulled Sonny into a hug, she pulled away to give her daughter a smile, "I missed you so much, honey." Sonny's mother turned to Chad and gave him a huge smile.

Chad's eyes widened in shock as Sonny's mother leaned over to give him a hug as well, "Thank you Chad, for keeping my daughter safe."

"I tried my best Mrs. Monroe." He grinned. He stiffened slightly as Sonny's dad walked up, but let out a sigh of relief when he gave Chad a smile.

"Chad Cooper." Her dad acknowledged the young star and reached a hand out to shake, "I hear you're dating my daughter?"

Chad nodded and reached forward to shake his hand, which Sonny blocked.

"Dad!" Sonny hissed through her teeth.

Chad chuckled, "I am, with your permission, that is."

"I give you permission." He grinned, "I knew from the moment I saw her look at you that-"

"Alright, Dad!" Sonny exclaimed, and looked over at the baggage claim to notice their bags on the belt. Chad followed her stare, and leaned over to take them off the belt, placing them on the ground near their feet.

Sonny was about to grab a suitcase to wheel out when a voice behind her stopped her movements.

"I hope I'm not late, I wanted to be here when-" The bubbly blond connected eyes with the brunette, "Sonny!"

Sonny let out a small squeal and ran forward to give Tawni a hug. As soon as she did so, she pulled away to make sure Tawni wasn't freaked out.

"Aw come here girl!" Tawni exclaimed and pulled Sonny back into a hug, "I missed you… more than I ever thought I would, more than I thought I _could_!"

"That's what caring does." Sonny gave her a big grin, "Gosh, we have so much to catch up on!"

"You absolutely have to meet David!" Tawni grinned and jumped up and down, "Selena totally set us up on a date, apparently we're a perfect couple. Just like you and Chad!"

Chad put his arm around Sonny from behind, a wheeled suitcase in his hand and a duffel on his shoulder. "No one is as perfect as us."

"Apparently so, because we are."

"No, you're not." He chuckled.

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Just because you're her boyfriend doesn't mean that I'm your best friend. There's still the rivalry between our shows."

"Well, Mackenzie Falls is always up for a challenge." Chad smirked back at her.

"Well So Random is always ready to beat those challenges."

He rolled his eyes, "Really, Tawni?"

"Hey! You know my name!" She pointed a finger at his chest, and laughed, "You know a Random's name!"

Chad scoffed, "Psh, I-"

"Okay guys!" Sonny smiled, "Let's just get back to the studio, I can't wait to see the rest of the cast!"

Tawni nodded happily, "Everyone has been crazy since you left. Even _Zora_ missed you!" She turned to Chad, "Your cast just sits at their table at lunch, without you they forget how to eat, apparently."

"Well, I am the star." Chad grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "You do have a superiority over the rest of them."

"Well let's not just stand here!" Mrs. Monroe grinned, "We've got a studio to get to."

.:.:.:.:.:.

When her parents finally dropped Sonny, Chad, and Tawni off at the studio, she let out a small squeal. "It feels so good to be back!"

Chad grinned at Sonny as she quickened her pace towards their stage. "I'm going to head over to the Falls, I'll see you later?"

Sonny nodded and watched him start to walk away. He suddenly stopped and raced back to her side, to lean down and give her a soft kiss, "I forgot to do that."

"Maybe you could remind me again." Sonny gave him a small smirk and his eyebrow raised as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Excuse me! I definitely do not like watching people kiss, especially you two." Tawni rolled her eyes, "Gosh, when did Chad become a sap?"

"I'm most definitely not a sap." He gave Tawni a small glare. He turned back to Sonny and gave her a small smile, "See you later, Allison."

She blushed and waved as he walked away.

"Sap."

"Oh come on, Tawni!" Sonny smiled, "Don't you see how different he is now?"

"He's still the same Chad Dylan Pooper, to us that is." She sighed, "Nico and Grady are going to need some convincing. They can't believe you would ever like Chad. Zora knew you guys would get together from the start."

Sonny shrugged, "She _is_ pretty intellegent."

Tawni giggled, "I knew from the moment I saw you guys fighting that you would fall in love."

"Sure you did, Tawn."

Sonny couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face as her and Tawni walked into the familiar prop house.

The two people on the couch continued to argue about something, but all of a sudden Zora appeared out of nowhere.

"She's back!" She exclaimed and jumped up and down happily.

Nico and Grady jumped off of the couch at lightning speed and raced over to Sonny.

Grady was the first to give her a hug, and exclaimed, "Oh come on guys, group hug!"

Nico, Zora, and Tawni shrugged before joining the hug. They all pulled away with smiles and everyone started talking at once about how much they missed Sonny.

"Guys!" She grinned and they quieted down, "There's tons of time to worry about the past, let's focus on the present."

"And by present you mean…"

Sonny nodded.

"PRESENTS!" Everyone cheered and waited for Sonny to hand them each a package.

Zora got hers first and ripped it open quickly, "Cool! A scrapbook from the house of wax figures! I've always wanted to see the inside!" She ran over to the couch and started going through the pages.

"Wow!" Grady's eyes widened, "Special Edition version of The Chronicles of Narnia!" He started dancing around the room, with the DVD in his hands.

Nico grinned as he put his present on his head, "Nice hat, Sonny! I love it!"

Tawni gasped in shock, "A signed photo from Tyra Banks?! I love her!"

She ran over to Sonny, and hugged her tightly. "I have a signed picture of Tyra Banks!"

"Yeah, I saw her at an autograph session we went to one day." Sonny grinned, "Who knew I'd be the one asking for an autograph!?"

Everyone gave a round of thanks to Sonny as they raced to grab something from behind the snack bar.

Sonny watched, completely shocked, as they brought out a wrapped box. She grinned and opened it, revealing the new DVD of Fashionista, and a cell phone cover that had a collage of pictures of the entire cast on it.

"Aw, guys!" Sonny grinned, "This is amazing, thanks!"

They all hugged again, and as they pulled back, Marshall stepped into the room reluctantly.

He watched as Sonny grabbed another package from her bag, and she offered it to him.

"Marshall, I got you a gift too." She smiled, "It's this really cool tie I saw at the Empire State building! It lights up!"

"You didn't have to." Marshall smiled apologetically and wrung his hands nervously, "It's very generous of you Sonny, but you didn't need to."

Sonny frowned, "But I wanted to. I missed you while I was gone."

"I... uh…" He sighed, "I need to talk to you for a second in my office."

Sonny nodded and followed him out of the prop house, sending a confused glance at her cast mates, who shrugged their shoulders as they stood in the center of the room.

.:.:.:.:.:.:

**P.S. (for those of you who wanted the M rated one-shot to follow this story, I'll be posting it soon. :D Hopefully it won't sound too stupid :P)**


	19. The Meeting With Marshall

**It's true --- I'm making a sequel! :D**

**I'm also finished with my M rated oneshot, which I'll be putting up after I get back from practice. :D So read on, and then if you were one of the ones who wanted the oneshot-- head to my profile later to read it... I'm still coming up with a title, oh well though. :D**

**Sorry for the wait, my computer went crazy, and I couldn't get it to turn on! **

.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonny's heart sped up as she sat down in the chair in front of Marshall's desk. He hadn't said a word the whole way to his office, and after walking in the room, he started pacing back and forth across the floor.

She tried to think of the possibilities of what could happen, and immediately thought to her and Chad's relationship.

What if Condor Studio's didn't want them to date!? Would Marshall make her break up with Chad?

The awkward silence between the two people was broken suddenly. "I hate to do this." Marshall exclaimed. Sonny gripped the arms of the chair she was sitting in and she watched Marshall struggle for words.

_He's going to make me break up with Chad. Oh God, what am I going to do?_

"W-What's wrong?" she whispered.

"It's…" Marshall sighed,

She jumped out of her chair, "I can't break up with Chad!" Her cheeks turned red when she realized she practically yelled the words.

Marshall looked bewildered as his eyes widened at her outburst. "Oh, no! It's not about breaking up with him." Marshall let out a laugh, which Sonny could tell was forced.

"Then what is this all about?" Sonny asked, confused, as she slowly sunk back into her chair.

"It's about the pictures."

Sonny blushed deeper red, "Marshall, you know they were photo-shopped. They're not real."

He nodded and drummed his fingers on his desk, something he did when he was nervous, "I know that… Mr. Condor knows that… but not everyone in America knows that."

Sonny's eyebrows crinkled in confusion, "And that matters…because?"

"Because some of the viewers of So Random aren't old enough to understand what those pictures meant."

"Marshall, all they have to understand is how a photographer can photoshop pictures together to make it look like-"

"Sonny, don't you see?! Mothers aren't worried about telling their kids about photoshopping, they're worried about explaining _why_ you and Chad were photoshopped to look like you're sleeping together. They want to know what the pictures mean, wether they're real or fake." Marshall exclaimed and stood up from his chair, "Mothers aren't letting their kids watch the show because of the photo scandal, and our viewer count is going down."

Sonny's face paled and her eyes widened in realization, she was ruining their show! Everything she worked for the past few months was thrown away by one photo-shopped picture.

"Wait… Marshall, you're not going to…" She gulped, "… fire me, are you?"

He gave her an apologetic look, which made her stomach churn, "Sonny, if I had a choice in the matter I'd start a law suit against those paparazzi and get your image back. But right now, Mr. Condor doesn't have it in the studio funds to pay for a trial for you."

"So… after everything I've done… I'm fired?" Sonny's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Please don't cry Sonny, I hate it when you cry!" Marshall pleaded, "It makes _me_ feel like crying."

She let out a small sob, "Don't cry?! What if you lost your job, Marshall? What would you do?!" Her hands rubbed at the tears in her eyes, which made them start to puff up.

Marshall bit his lip to stop himself from answering, and let her cry for a few moments. He waited until her tears started slowing down, and walked over in front of her. "I know you love So Random, but there are kids that watch it. You can see why Mr. Condor wants to fire you, right?"

Sonny bit her lip and looked down at her shoes so he wouldn't see the new tears sliding down her cheeks. She nodded reluctantly, and wiped her cheeks.

"So… what do I do now?" Her voice came out scratchy and weak, "I came all the way here... just to have to be sent back?!"

"No!" Marshall exclaimed, "Sonny, actors get fired all the time. You'll have to audition for something new... and I think Mr. Condor has an idea where you should go."

"Where?"

"Well... uh..." Marshall sat back down, "I'm not sure if this is good news to you or not. I'm not even sure if you'll like the idea-"

Sonny sighed as he started rambling again, and looked up to lock eyes with him. "What is it?"

"There's another show at Condor Studios that is strictly for teens only. And those photo's taken of you and Chad aren't even half as scandalous as what the other cast members get printed every week."

_The picture of us were fake, Marshall! Not scandalous._

She jumped in her seat at the angry voice inside her head, and took a deep breath to stop herself from saying the words out loud.

Sonny looked up, "I could stay in Condor Studio's and still see my friends?!"

"Yes. There's no reason for you not to see them." Marshall gave her a small smile, "The two shows even share the same lunch and break times."

Sonny nodded and thought back to what shows had the same lunch break as they did. A couple shows did, actually, and before she could start to list them all, Marshall interrupted her.

"If you'd be willing to audition for the new character…" Marshall bit his lip for a second, "Mackenzie Falls might need a Sonny Monroe."

.:.:.:.:.:.

Chad walked out of Portlyn's dressing room after saying hello, and decided to make his way over to Chuckle City.

There was a time when he used to make up excuses just to walk by Sonny's dressing room… obviously because Mackenzie Falls was completely the opposite way.

_The "I'm going the scenic way," wasn't going to work much longer. Especially with my cast._

He grinned as he walked down the hallways confidentially, knowing that he had a good reason to be there.

When he peeked into Sonny's dressing room, he was surprised to see only Tawni sitting in the room. She was sitting at her vanity, filing her nails with a smile on her face.

"Hey, uh… have you seen Sonny?" He asked as he walked more into the room.

Tawni looked up at the blond actor and shook her head, "Marshall wanted to talk to her. It probably won't be that long, he's probably just talking about the shows we missed."

Chad nodded and looked over at Tawni's wall, the photo of Tyra stuck out from all the others.

"You like your present?"

Tawni grinned, "Yeah, I do." She stood up and walked over to where he was standing, yet kept a distance between them, "Look, I know I might have sounded a little pushy earlier, but I'm willing to give you another shot if Sonny likes you so much."

"Thanks Tawni." He grinned, "It'll mean a lot to Sonny."

"That's what I'm hoping." She grinned, "I'm so happy that we're best friends now, I've never had a real best friend."

Chad was about to answer her when Sonny's door flung open, and she stormed to her desk. He walked over quickly, and put his hands on her arms.

"Sonny?"

He then noticed that her shoulers were shaking, and he felt a tug in his heart as he realized that she was crying. She let out a small sob as he turned her chair around so he could kneel in front of her. His arms wound around her waist, and he looked up into her eyes.

"Sonny? What's wrong?" His voice got more worried when she didn't answer. He heard Tawni walk over and she put a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"Tell us what's wrong." Tawni whispered, her voice sad. She gave up on pretending not to care.

Sonny wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and gave them a sad frown, "I just… I just got fired."

Both Chad and Tawni stiffened in shock, but Chad recovered much quicker as his arms wrapped around her body.

"Sonny…" He mumbled against her hair as she continued to cry. Tawni put a hand over her mouth in shock, and she stepped backwards slowly as the truth hit her.

Before she could tell what was happening, her feet were taking her to the prop house at lightning speed and she yelled out to the rest of the cast.

"It's Sonny!" She exclaimed, her voice was pleading, "It's… It's not fair!"

The room around her started to spin as the shock started to make her feel lightheaded. Nico stepped forward at just the right second to catch Tawni from falling on her side, and he sent Grady a confused look.

"Why is she…" He looked down at Tawni, who wasn't moving, "What's going on?!"

Nico shook Tawni slightly and exclaimed, "Tawni! What's wrong with Sonny?"

Zora ran over with a bottle of water and tossed the contents at Tawni's face. The blond shook as she went back to reality, and gave Nico a frown. Her eyes glared at Zora, who took a few steps back cautiously.

The blond frowned at her cast, and sighed. "Sonny's been fired!"

.:.:.:.:.:.

The cast of So Random stormed into Marshall's office immediately, and he put his hands up in surrender before they could speak.

"I have to listen to my boss." He sighed, "And the photographs aren't appropriate for some of the kids watching So Random."

"B-but Sonny's our friend!" Grady whined, "She bought me Narnia!!"

Nico nodded, "She bought me a cool hat!"

"She got me an autographed picture of Tyra Banks!" Tawni exclaimed, waving her hands dramatically, "_Tyra Banks! _Do you understand how much it meant to me?!"

Marshall couldn't help but roll his eyes at them, then turned serious, "I really can't help you-"

"But she came all the way here from Montana!" Grady exclaimed.

Zora hit Grady on the arm, "That's Hannah Montana, you idiot." She mumbled under her breath.

"She's from Wisconsin!" Tawni shot back. "What is she going to do now? How are you going to tell her fans?"

"Her fans will just have to understand," Marshall shrugged, "And she'll have to audition for a new role to stay an actress."

Nico's jaw dropped, "You're making her start from the bottom of the food chain?… again?!"

"Not entirely…she has the choice to audition for Mackenzie Falls-"

The whole cast gasped loudly, and their hands turned into fists at the words, 'Mackenzie Falls.'

"Did he just say…" Nico turned to Grady.

Grady nodded, ashamed, "Yeah… he said it."

"She can't work at the Falls!" Tawni whined, "They're our enemy!"

Zora nodded, "There's no way Sonny agreed to this. Not after the egg salad incident."

Marshall gave them a small smile, "Well… she kind of agreed to try for the part."

Nico and Grady let out shocked gasps. Tawni's jaw dropped, and Zora thought for a second before nodding her head.

The others looked at her like she had two heads.

"I knew it would happen at some point." She explained.

]"Look, I know you kids have that stupid rivalry thing, but think of the positives." Marshall pleaded, "Sonny would still have a job, and if she gets the part you guys can still see each other."

The cast bit their lips as they thought about the pro's of Sonny being on Mackenzie Falls.

Marshall shrugged his shoulders, "Heck, you and Sonny could still share a dressing room if you wanted, Tawni."

"Really?!" Her eyes brightened, "We really could?!"

Marshall nodded, "Of course. Their stage is right next to ours."

"I… I guess that would be ok." Tawni noticed the rest of her costars were still frowning, "Guys! We have to make the most of this situation!"

Grady shook his head, "You're just saying that because you'll get to see her everyday if she gets the part."

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! No matter what we do, Mr. Condor isn't going to change his mind, you all know _that_!"

They all let out signs of agreement.

"Hey, maybe Sonny could get us off of Chad's wall, and we can visit her when we have breaks!" Zora exclaimed, "I've always wanted to check out their vents!"

Grady rolled his eyes, "Why are you so _weird_?!"

"At least I don't obsess over Narnia." Zora rolled her eyes as she left the room, clearly she thought the meeting was just as good as done.

Nico looked at Grady and shrugged, "I guess that would be ok. We could still see Sonny, she could still see us."

"Except for she wont be there when we write sketches." Grady frowned.

"Yeah, except for that." Nico frowned as well, and walked out of the room with Grady.

Tawni turned to Marshall with a glare, "She needs that part, Marshall. And if she doesn't get it, I'm not going to be happy! It will be worse than how I felt after you told me 'Tawni Town' wasn't going to happen."

Marshall nodded his head quickly, "Alright, Tawni. I'll put in a good word for her."

"You better." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and strutted out of the room.

Marshall sighed and sat back down on his chair, "Well that went a little better than I thought."

.:.:.:.:.:.

Review please, thanks SO much for all the reviews already! I love reading what you have to say! :D


	20. The End

**Story: Getting to Know the Real Chad**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. I only own the plot :)**

**Chapter: The End!! :(**

.:.:.:.:.:.

I think I've put this off long enough, and it's time to finish this story. :D  
Unfortunately, the sequel won't be coming out for a while -- due to the fact that I have school starting in two days.  
However, I am working on the sequel, I just need to get a few chapters done before I come up with a name and summary so... be on the look out! :D

.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonny pulled away from Chad's embrace, and gave him a teary-eyed grin, "T-there might … be good news… I think."

Chad gave her a questioning look as he dried the tears off of her face with his thumbs, "You 'think'?"

Sonny shot him a glare.

"What's the good news?" His voice was suddenly soft and comforting to her ears.

"I could… audition for the part on Mackenzie Falls."

His eyes widened, and he bit his lip, "… Mackenzie Falls?" She watched as his eyebrows started to crinkle in confusion.

"Yes…" She gave him a confused look as he started to frown.

"Why?" He shook his head, "I mean, not that I don't want you to, but why would you want to audition for a spot on Mackenzie Falls?"

She gave him an annoyed look, "So I can have a job, and I don't have to go back to Wisconsin."

"But… are you sure you want to audition? I do love the show, but the people on the show aren't very friendly. There's a lot of drama that goes on, and I don't see you as the type of person who would put up with it."

"I'd be fine, Chad."

He gave her a shocked look, "But I thought you only liked comedy?"

"Is this your way of telling me that you don't want me on your show?"

"No!" Chad let out a sigh, "I'm just shocked. You just went from hating my show, to wanting to be on it."

"I love comedy." She shrugged, "But acting in general is my dream. And if I have to be on Mackenzie Falls to be an actress, then I will." He wove his hand through her hair, and she gave him another small smile, "Plus if I'm on Mackenzie Falls, I could be your love interest."

"Kissing on the job." He smirked, "And still getting paid for it."

She giggled a little, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't know where else to go. I like watching Mackenzie Falls, and if I could get a part there I could still see my friends at So Random."

"You also would be working next to your gorgeous boyfriend." He smirked.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Lucky me."

"Exactly." He chuckled, "So... Uh, why exactly were you fired in the first place?"

She bit her lip as she decided whether or not to tell him, afraid he would blame it on himself. "The pictures were too mature for some of the audience, and the viewer count was going down."

"Sonny, the pictures were photo shopped! Why can't Mr. Condor do an investigation to find out who took them?"

"There's no money in the budget for that." She raised an eyebrow, "All the money probably goes into buying Mackenzie Falls' lobster and steak everyday."

He bit his lip, "Most likely. I don't tell them to order it though!"

Sonny sighed, "Well, if I'm on Mackenzie Falls, I'm making sure that So Random gets the same food."

"Deal."

"I don't care what you think, I just-" She raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what? Deal? That easy?!"

He nodded, "I would've given it to you before, all you had to do was ask."

"We did!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Never noticed." He shrugged. Sonny slapped his arm, and he jumped, "Just kidding, okay?!"

Sonny nodded and leaned her head on his chest, "So… do you think it's a good idea for me to audition?"

"I think it's a great idea." He smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She tilted her head up to give him a passionate kiss, and just as their lips touched, Tawni's door flung open.

"Sonny! Marshall said-" Tawni put her hands over her eyes, "Ew! Totally gross!"

Sonny laughed and pulled away from Chad to look at Tawni, "What did Marshall say?"

"You could share a dressing room with me if you got the part at Mackenzie Falls!" Tawni clapped her hands.

"Really?!" Sonny smiled. Tawni nodded and they both jumped up and down in excitement.

Chad looked down at his cell phone, "I got to go, We're meeting with our director about our new season in a few minutes."

Sonny pouted, "You really have to go, Chad?"

"Sorry, _baby_, but I have to." He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Fine. I'll see you later _sweetie_." She chuckled at their joke as Chad walked out of the dressing room. She turned around to see Tawni giving her a weird look.

She shook her head, "You guys are _so_ weird!"

"No we're not!" Chad's voice exclaimed from down the hallway and Sonny giggled.

Tawni rolled her eyes.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonny let out a sad sigh as she started piling the various costumes in her closet into a large cardboard box. Whether she got the job at Mackenzie Falls or not, her So Random costumes had to be taken out of the way.

When she finished, she grabbed a black sharpie and labeled the top of the box with 'Costumes,' and slowly recapped the marker.

Her eyes were sad as she tucked the box in the far corner of her small walk-in closet. Tawni appeared and gave her a smile, "Cheer up Sonny. We've got to make the most of this situation."

Sonny nodded, "You're right. I'm usually the outgoing one, it's funny to see you being me."

Tawni rolled her eyes, "I'm not you. Believe me, we still have our differences. When is your audition? I heard that Marshall brought you the envelope a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, he did." Sonny smiled, "I audition next week. So until then, I'm just going to hang out and give you guys sketch ideas."

Tawni frowned, "I'm so sorry about everything that's happened in the past few days. I wish-" Her gaze dropped to Sonny's neck, and she let out a surprised gasp. "Is that a Tiffany necklace?!"

Sonny giggled at Tawni's short attention span, "Yeah, Chad bought it for me! I can't believe you didn't notice it earlier."

"Whoa, I've been praying for a necklace from there for years…" She reached out and touched the sleek metal, "I'll be right back."

Sonny raised an eyebrow as Tawni started walking out of Sonny's closet, she tried to walk after her and was hit with the closet curtain from Tawni closing it. "Where are you going?"

"To tell Chad that-"

"To tell me what?" Chad exclaimed as he walked into the room from Sonny's door. Tawni turned around quickly and ran up to Chad.

She grinned, "Could you do me a favor?" Her smile quickly turned into a frown, and she let out a surprized gasp, "I just asked _Chad_ for a favor. Am I _really_ that desperate?!"

Chad raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "You always were, Tawni." She gave him a threatening glare, and Chad backed away, "Uh... so what is this favor we're talking about?"

"I need you to talk to my boyfriend…" Tawni grinned, "About getting me a Tiffany necklace!"

Chad rolled his eyes, "Oh the godlike-abs guy?"

"That's the one."

"What's in it for me?"

Tawni thought for a moment, and tapped her feet on the floor. "I'll stop calling you Chad Dylan Pooper."

He shook his head, "Definitally not enough. I've heard you randoms call me that for so long, it doesn't affect me in the slightest."

She frowned, and Sonny let out a small giggle from where she was standing in the closet.

"I'll…"

"Stop complaining about me and Sonny kissing each other." He gave her a grin.

She sighed and mumbled, "Fine."

"I'll see what I can do." Chad grinned, and Tawni jumped up and down excitedly.

"Thanks so much, Pooper!"

He huffed, "I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore!"

"We never agreed to both terms." She picked up her purse and took out a pair of keys, "Well, I've got to get home. I'll see you tomorrow Sonny!"

"Yep!" Sonny exclaimed, her voice sounded muffled by the closet door.

Chad grinned and walked over to her dressing room, slowly opening the fabric curtain.

"What's up Monroe?"

"God!" Sonny jumped, "Don't scare me Chad!"

He held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry! Didn't know!"

She walked over in front of him and stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek, "Are you ready to go?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to just drop you off at your house, and not try to whisk you away to my own house."

She rolled her eyes, "Either you'll find a way to survive, or you'll find a way to sneak in."

Chad smiled at the idea, "Well, I could-"

"I'm not taking any part in the sneaking in plan, you can come up with that on your own." She gave him a small smile.

He laced their fingers together, "Are you sure you're ok? I don't want you to end up sobbing yourself to sleep tonight because you didn't get it all out today."

"I'm fine Chad, thanks for caring." She squeezed his hand, "How did the meeting go, with your director?"

"Boring, boring, boring." He rolled his eyes and lead Sonny towards the parking lot. "Although, we did talk about the new character that's coming to the show."

"Oh?" Sonny raised an eyebrow, and Chad reached forward to open the door of his car for her.

After sliding into his own seat, he gave her a nod, "Yep. She's supposed to be everything Portlyn is not. Apparently, the director is basing some of the relationship off of our own… you know, the whole 'fighting thing' we used to do?"

Sonny giggled, "Used to?"

"Okay, the 'fighting thing' we occasionally have." He rolled his eyes.

"So how does fighting help Mackenzie and the new girl fall in love?"

"He's using a love/hate relationship between Mackenzie and Jennifer- she's the new girl." Chad grinned and reached over to twirl one of her curls on his pointer finger, "I think you would make an amazing Jennifer, Sonny."

"Really?" She blushed.

"Yep. My director thinks so too." Chad smiled, "He's been wanting to get you on the Falls ever since you joined So Random. He claims that you'd be an amazing character on Mackenzie Falls."

She giggled and leaned closer to him, her body leaned over the center consol so that she could look him in the eyes, "I hope I get the part, Chad. I really do."

"And so do I."

He leaned forward to connect their lips, and slowly pulled away to stare into her brown eyes, "I love you, Sonny. No matter what happens, I always will."

"I love you too, Chad." She smiled, "I'm glad we got stuck in the same hotel suite for the past month." She wove a hand through his blond hair, "…I got to know the real Chad."

"He's glad he got to know you too." Chad whispered and closed the distance between their lips.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Sadly, The End. :(

Look out for the sequel, and it was hard to tell, but there were some major uses of foreshadowing in this chapter. Most likely, you wont see it now, but you'll understand later. :D

Will Sonny get the part? And if she does, what drama will follow? Will Mackenzie Falls welcome Sonny?

Find out, in the sequel. :D I can't wait!


	21. TEMPORARY CHAPTER : SEQUEL IS NOW UP

**THIS IS A TEMPORARY CHAPTER!!**

**If you haven't noticed, or didn't know, the sequel to Getting to Know the Real Chad" is now up.**

**it is called....**

**"Holding On To Love"**

**Visit my profile, or search for the story to read it.**

**P.S. Leave me a review if you like it. :D**


End file.
